Requiem for a soul
by Suraya2903
Summary: Condamné à devenir un démon sanguinaire, Harry va pourtant trouver sa rédemption dans les bras d'un ange particulier. UA - Slash / Drarry- Histoire terminée -
1. Démon

**Disclaimer** : les personnages sont empruntés à JK Rowlings

Il s'agit d'un total UA (donc un monde sans magie). Attention, cette histoire raconte la romance entre deux hommes ! Vous voilà prévenu !

POV Harry

...

**Requiem pour une âme**

Mon histoire a commencé il y a maintenant bien longtemps. Tu n'étais même pas né. Ni toi, ni tes parents, ni les parents de tes parents. J'ai vécu tant d'années déjà, et je suis si fatigué !... Je me souviens du soleil ce jour là, je m'en souviens comme aucun être humain ne pourra jamais se le remémorer. Je me souviens de chaque détail de ce jour si spécial. Je me souviens d'un arbre qui venait d'être planté, je suppose qu'aujourd'hui, l'homme l'aura abattu.

Confusion mental ? Où est le début de mon histoire ?

La nuit est tombée, et je te découvre, silhouette appuyée à une fenêtre, les yeux fermés, savourant la fraicheur ambiante de la soirée. Tu sembles perdu dans tes rêves… Vers quel horizon s'égare ta pensée ? Vers quelque chose ? Vers quelqu'un ? Tu ouvres les yeux et je les découvre remplis d'étoiles… de ces étoiles qu'on trouve parfois dans des regards émerveillés.

Ton regard…

Il me fait mal ce regard ! Tellement mal ! Une seule fois auparavant, il m'a été donné de voir un tel regard. Une seule fois seulement ! Je l'ai vu dans les yeux les plus beaux du monde. Et revoir ces étoiles aujourd'hui dans tes yeux à toi… Ca blesse ! Ca fait mal, tellement mal.

Je sens soudain monter en moi une envie furieuse de courir vers ces yeux, de leur arracher ces étoiles, de les vider de toute espérance… de toute vie. La place d'une étoile est de briller dans le ciel. Elle n'a rien à faire dans des yeux.

Maleficio !

Le Maître continue de me punir. Il ne m'a pas encore pardonné. Il ne me pardonnera jamais…

Cette nuit est un châtiment. C'est une punition… Si ça ne l'est pas… dis-moi pourquoi, alors que je me promenais tranquillement dans une rue banale, a-t'il fallu que je te vois, appuyé sur le rebord de ta fenêtre, avec ce regard là ? Ce regard d'argent...

Maleficio ! Pourquoi a-t'il fallu que tes yeux s'ouvrent juste au moment où je passais ?

Oui, mon Seigneur, j'ai compris le message. J'obéirai ! Mais avant… avant laisses-moi soulager mon âme. Tu souris mon Maître… Tu me fais remarquer, et c'est vrai, que je n'ai plus d'âme. Laisses-moi soulager ma conscience alors.

Parce que de conscience… j'en ai toujours, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'avais perdue. Je l'ai retrouvée dans la profondeur d'un regard… dans une de ces étoiles que la magie disperse parfois dans la profondeur de certains yeux.

Je t'obéirais, Ô mon Maître. Tes désirs sont des ordres. Et je ne veux pas risquer d'encourir ta fureur une fois de plus. Avant le levé du jour, je te donnerais la preuve de mon entière soumission.

Une nuit !

Accorde-moi juste cette nuit. La nuit est ton empire, et j'ai tout le temps que dure mon règne pour te complaire…

Toi, Âme Inconnue… toi appuyé à ta fenêtre… écoute-moi ! Je sais que tu ne peux pas m'entendre, je sais que tu ignore ma présence près de toi, mais fais semblant, je t'en supplie. Mon histoire est une légende et pour qu'elle vive… tu dois l'entendre, tu dois croire en elle.

Je te vois soudainement relever la tête… Ce pourrait-il que tu m'ais entendu ?

Dans la pénombre de cette nuit, une sinistre lamentation s'est glissée de ton oreille jusqu'à ton cœur : mes sanglots en cette nuit d'été… ma douleur pour un cœur perdu. Comprends-tu cette souffrance ? C'est le cri de rage d'une créature sans âme qui pleure sa conscience retrouvée.

… Je peux voir que ton regard a changé. - J'aurais au moins réussi ça. - Tu as l'air stupéfait.

Quelle créature de Dieu est donc capable de pousser un tel hurlement ?

... Aucune ! Je ne suis pas une créature de Dieu. Dieu ne m'a jamais sauvé… Il n'a même pas essayé.

Que serais-je alors ?... Une créature ! Juste une créature… une créature maudite !

La douleur me sort des tripes, à défaut d'avoir un cœur, en un hurlement qui te glace le sang. C'est comme entendre mille anges déchus agoniser en même temps. Tellement de douleur, tellement de dégoût… mélangés dans une seule voix.

Je tombe à genoux et je me prends la tête entre les mains.

- Maleficio !

Le mot me sort de la gorge dans un cri de rage.

La torture continue, Maître. A ma conscience, tu as cru bon de rajouter la mémoire. Macabre mémoire. De celle qui permet de revivre le moment, de sentir à nouveau les odeurs et de ressentir les sensations à travers l'air.

Chapeau bas, mon Maître !... Un supplice digne de ta cruauté !

Tu ne me permettras pas uniquement de me souvenir, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais le revivre… et ce soir… et parce que je te l'ai moi-même demandé. Tout ce que je voulais c'était juste un instant de répit pour mon esprit torturé. Je voulais juste m'ôter un poids… tu me le rendras plus lourd encore !

Pour ton bon plaisir, mon Maître, je boirai donc le calice jusqu'à la lie… jusqu'à la dernière goutte !

Je me souviens… Tout me revient en mémoire sans le moindre effort.

Immortel ! Je suis immortel ! J'ai offert mon âme au Démon.

Je me souviens de ce jour là. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel d'un éclat merveilleux tel que personne ne le verra jamais. Cependant, ce jour là, c'est avec un regard empli de haine que j'avais levé les yeux vers lui. Traître soleil ! Le soleil est lumière, et la lumière est vérité. Il est dit qu'on ne saurait mentir en pleine lumière… Mensonge ! … Ils m'ont menti… ils m'ont tous menti ! Mon roi, mes compagnons… ils m'ont tous menti, leur visage baigné de lumière.

Je voulais être héro… ils m'ont fait esclave.

Je voulais défendre la justice à la pointe de mon épée… ils ont fait de moi un assassin.

Tout ça pour un roi félon !

Le Démon, mon Maître, est capable de revêtir plusieurs masques lorsqu'il choisit sa victime. Patient, il tisse doucement sa toile. Il prend son temps, écrit le scénario, choisit ses personnages, cadre son décors avec soin. On ne peut lui échapper lorsqu'il nous a dans sa ligne de mire. Et j'ai eu la disgrâce de trouver grâce à ses yeux.

Le scénario de ma chute enfin terminé, il ne lui restait plus qu'à endosser ses costumes. Jouant le rôle du roi tyran dans la première scène, il est parti se changer dans les coulisses pour que je ne puisse déceler les engrenages de son plan machiavélique.

Acte II :

Il se présente à moi comme un sauveur, comme un ange à l'épée vengeresse. Un miroir à la main dont le reflet représente la noirceur de mon cœur, et il me jette à la figure ce qu'ils ont fait de moi : un assassin ! un meurtrier ! Son doigt accusateur pointé sur moi.

Nouveau changement de décors : le voilà qui apparaît en juge.

Combien d'âmes, combien de vies pèsent sur la balance de mes crimes. –« Je n'ai jamais voulu cela ». « On s'est joué de moi ». – J'essaie tant bien que mal de me défendre.

Face à moi, président, impassible, les trois juges de l'enfer : Severus, Lucius et Bellatrix. Le visage sévère, je sens mon âme mise à nue. Je me sens fragile, vulnérable comme un enfant. Puis soudain, je sens la colère s'emparer de mon cœur. Pourquoi devrais-je, moi, payer pour les erreurs de mon souverain ? Il a lui-même armé mon bras. Ces ordres étaient les siens ! « Je voulais juste être un chevalier au service de la justice ! ».

Je me surprends à crier à la face des juges. Severus lève les yeux, son regard est dur. Son regard me brûle… m'effraie.

- Tu as pris du plaisir à tuer.

La voix de Lucius se répercute jusqu'au tréfonds de mon âme, amplifiée par le vide de la salle. Il n'y a aucun reproche dans cette voix. Ce n'est même pas une question. C'est une constatation, une froide constatation. Un simple fait énoncé par l'un de ces trois juges.

Je frémis. Bellatrix se lève et d'un geste brusque, elle dévoile un grand miroir en bois. Je m'en approche en tremblant. Je vois une image se dessiner dans le tain de ce miroir. Les yeux me sortent des orbites de stupeur, c'est comme voir un film sur sa propre vie : je me vois, l'épée au vent, hurlant le nom de mon roi … et tuant ! Je détourne la tête quand mes yeux croisent mon propre regard. J'ai des flammes dans les yeux ! Des flammes de victoire ! Des flammes de plaisir !

Je me souviens de ce jour là… il brillait dans le ciel un soleil superbe. On m'avait envoyé pour châtier des ennemis du royaume. Des innocents ! Je le savais, mais ce n'était pas mon problème. Mon roi m'avait ordonné de tuer, et je les ai tués, tous, sans me poser la moindre question. Il n'y a pas eut de survivants ce jour-là.

Bellatrix me fait face avec un air triomphant. Et moi, tout ce que je peux lui opposer, c'est un visage défait.

Lucius a raison : j'ai prit du plaisir à tuer. Nous vivons dans un monde cruel. Seul le plus fort peut survivre. Et c'était là ma raison. J'ai aimé tuer… J'aime tuer.

Je reste muet face à l'évidence. Ils ont sondé mon âme et en ont ressorti ma propre perfidie en pleine lumière.

Passé le sentiment d'inquiétude, je me surprends à me sentir plus léger. Comme libéré d'un lourd secret. Je me suis surpris à me sentir libre de jeter au sol ce masque d'innocence qui m'asphyxiait. Mon cœur a été mis à nu… inutile de feindre davantage. Il n'est plus nécessaire de jouer les faux-semblants. Dans le jeu des apparences, ils ont gagné… j'ai perdu.

Je relève la tête et regarde fixement les trois juges, l'un après l'autre. Ils m'ont mis face à ma propre noirceur. Ma nature profonde ressort et prend place devant mes yeux en cet instant… Et déjà un sourire mauvais se dessine sur mes lèvres. Si je dois couler en cette nuit, alors je coulerais avec dignité, le regard fier.

Condamné ! J'ai su que j'étais condamné à la minute même où j'ai revécut ces instants. J'ai dégusté la mort de ces hommes, une seconde fois à travers le miroir. Je ne connaissais pas leurs noms et je n'ai jamais cherché à les connaître. Pour moi, ce n'était que des êtres faibles. Ils ne méritaient même pas d'être nommés. Sans remords ! Sans regrets !

Fou ! Serais-je fou ?… En plein procès je me surprends à sourire et à défier du regard mes juges. Mes bourreaux.

J'ai décidé, ce jour-là, de ne jamais revoir la lumière fallacieuse du soleil. Levant le poing vers le ciel, j'ai maudis ses rayons de toute mon âme, j'ai haïs sa lumière. Maudit soit le jour !... on ne découvre son âme véritable qu'à la lumière de la pleine lune et j'ai découvert la mienne violente, agressive, profondément mauvaise : mon âme véritable, ma nature profonde.

Je ne l'ai pas vu à ce moment là, mais à présent que je me remémore cette journée, je peux imaginer sans peine le Démon, dissimulé derrière le rideau de cette scène créée à mon attention, se frottant les mains de satisfaction.

Dernier acte : la proposition.

-Nouveau changement vestimentaire-

Il se découvre à mes yeux, cette fois-ci revêtu de tentation. Le visage maquillé de sang frais. La gorge offerte à mes pulsions meurtrières.

Un regard au Démon et je découvre qu'il s'est paré de mon propre visage cette fois. Je suis en train de me confronter à moi-même ! Je me vois, cadavre sanglant je peux voir la vie s'échapper de mon propre corps… c'est une vision incroyable et pourtant, je ne ressens aucune peur. Je me détaille avec curiosité… Une curiosité malsaine !

- Je te propose un pacte.

La phrase est sortie de ces lèvres teintées de mort. Je lève les yeux et mon regard suit la trajectoire d'une goutte de sang. Je suis fasciné par cette simple goutte.

Elle a coulé des yeux de cette créature qui me fait face. Une larme de sang… Le Démon serait-il donc capable de pleurer ? Oui, je l'ai su plus tard… mais il ne pleure que de félicité.

Changement de décors.

Je vois s'évaporer l'image des trois juges et de cette salle de tribunal. Le Démon s'est changé à nouveau, cette fois, pour reprendre sa propre apparence. Et je le vois : grand, magnifique dans toute sa splendeur.

Nouvelle salle. Cette fois, en son centre, il n'y a qu'une table et deux chaises.

- Nous allons jouer.

Il me sourit - d'un sourire perfide ! - pendant que je tente au mieux de garder mon calme. Je le regarde froidement.

- Jouons.

J'entends ma voix trembler et je me maudis de ne pas être maître de moi-même. D'un geste de la main, le Démon m'invite à prendre place sur une chaise, face à lui. Je croise les mains devant moi et attends patiemment qu'il m'énonce les règles…, mais je sais déjà, au fond de moi, que quel que soit le jeu qu'il me soumette, je l'ai perdu d'avance.

A son tour, il prend place. Il ouvre un petit tiroir de son côté de la table. De la main gauche, il sort un pistolet. De la main droite, il sort des cartouches. Il pose le tout sur la table, bien en vue de mon regard…

Quelques secondes passent.

Il prend le pistolet, le charge, et le repose à nouveau sur la table.

Je le regarde exécuter son opération sans prononcer la moindre parole. L'angoisse me prend à la gorge mais je tente de ne rien montrer.

Quelques minutes passent.

Nous nous confrontons du regard. Je ne comprends pas quel est ce jeu. Essaierait-il de m'effrayer avec l'arme ? Serait-il en train de me proposer un duel ? Pourtant, le visage du Démon n'a rien de menaçant.

Je baisse le regard sur mon propre coin de table à la recherche du même petit tiroir… il n'y a rien.

Une étincelle amusée s'allume dans le regard de mon opposant.

Soudain, il s'empare de l'arme, la place sur sa tempe, et sans même ciller, tire sans me quitter des yeux…

Tout est allé si vite !... J'ai entendu la détonation. Le bruit était si fort et la surprise si grande, que j'ai fermé les yeux quelques secondes et j'ai retenu ma respiration. - Réflexe humain - Lorsque j'ai ouvert à nouveau les yeux, il y avait de la fumée dans l'air, une forte odeur de poudre. Et derrière ce brouillard, les yeux du Démon me regardent fixement, son visage impassible, sans la moindre émotion. Juste une lueur de défit dans le diamant noir de ce regard. La tempe intacte… Balle à blanc !...

Je soupire profondément. Quelle chance ! Une balle à cette distance tuerait quiconque.

Il repose le pistolet sur la table, prend un nouvelle cartouche et le charge à nouveau. Je commence à comprendre le jeu au moment où, de la main gauche, il fait glisser sur la table le pistolet dans ma direction. Je reste interdit. Je ne sais qu'une chose : j'ai accepté de jouer sans même savoir quel était le jeu, je n'ai pas le choix… Je prends l'arme. Mes mains tremblent ! J'essaie tant bien que mal de calmer ma respiration. Je pose le canon du pistolet contre mon front et savoure ainsi la fraicheur du métal. J'essaie de maîtriser la peur que je sens s'affoler en moi.

- Si tu veux, tu peux faire une prière.

Le ton est moqueur. La voix du Démon me fait sortir de mes pensées et je me rends compte que, dans cette position, j'ai l'air d'être en train de prier. Il se moque de moi ! Une prière à qui ? Je n'ai pas le moindre Dieu à prier pour quémander une aide.

J'ouvre les yeux et nos regards se croisent. C'est à ce moment que je comprends : ce n'est pas un jeu, c'est une épreuve ! Et je dois la passer.

J'inspire profondément. Je suis terrorisé, mais je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. – « Jouons » - j'ai dit. Alors en avant ! Je dois le faire !

Mille pensées se mélangent dans mon esprit. Je n'ai pas de famille, personne à qui faire mes adieux. Je n'ai rien à perdre !... De plus il trop tard pour songer à la valeur de ma propre vie.

« Balle à blanc ». C'est la seule chose sur laquelle je veux me focaliser. Le coup tiré par le Démon était à blanc. Juste une épreuve !... Je dois juste prouver que je suis capable de le faire. Que j'en ai le courage !

Si le Démon a pu le faire, alors moi aussi, j'en suis capable.

Je ferme les yeux de nouveau et je compte jusqu'à trois avant de les ouvrir et de répondre au défi… Je tire…

D'abord, j'ai entendu ce même bruit horrible. A nouveau, cette odeur de poudre m'a sauté au nez, plus forte vu que je suis plus près. Puis, quelque chose d'étrange… une douleur fulgurante dans ma tête. Le pistolet tombe à terre… ou peut-être est-ce moi qui l'ai jeté… je ne sais pas. Je reste un moment sans bouger. J'ai tellement mal à la tête. Je sens comme un liquide qui coule de ma tempe. Quelque chose de chaud. Je lève la main vers ma tête et je regarde mes doigts.

Du sang !...

Du sang ? Comment est-ce possible ? Mon esprit se met à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Ce n'était pas une balle à blanc !

Face à moi, le Démon continue à sourire tranquillement : satisfait et le temps semble alors se passer au ralenti. Je commence à réaliser mon erreur. Je sens mon cœur battre plus vite dans ma poitrine. Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une épreuve. Je pensais que la cartouche serait vide. Je pensais qu'il me suffisait de prouver mon courage. Mais j'ai vraiment cru que le tir serait une balle à blanc… Quelle erreur !

La réalité me saute aux yeux lorsque je croise le regarde de la créature qui me fait face.

Une créature immortelle !

Le Démon n'est pas humain. Il ne peut pas mourir ! Peu lui importe de se tirer une balle en pleine tête, il ne la sentira même pas… Son tir, non plus, n'était pas à blanc.

J'ai voulu me surpasser en affrontant un adversaire qui ne joue pas au même niveau. J'avais simplement oublié que des deux opposants, l'un est humain… l'autre non !

Je reste immobile, le regard fixe, tentant désespérément de garder ma concentration sur un point quelconque. Une seule pensée en tête : je vais mourir !

Je veux me lever, courir, sortir de cette chambre de la mort. Mais je ne réussis pas à esquisser le moindre mouvement. Je suis paralysé et j'ai peur. Je suis terrorisé. Je sens mon cœur battre fort, si fort dans ma poitrine, comme essayant désespérément de prouver qu'il continue à vivre… Je suis en train de mourir !

J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est écoulé des heures, alors qu'en réalité, il n'a dû se passer que quelques secondes.

Lentement, je vois le Démon se lever et venir se placer devant moi. Sa main se pose sur mon front et je la sens me caresser les cheveux dans un geste tendre, presque paternel. Il approche son visage vers le mien, et j'entends son murmure, lent, pour me donner le temps d'assimiler chacune de ses paroles.

- La balle n'était pas à blanc ! Je vais te donner un choix que je concède rarement. Si je t'abandonne maintenant, tu meurs. Si tu décides de me suivre, je peux t'offrir la vie éternelle. Ni la douleur, ni la peur n'auront plus aucune emprise sur toi. Tu inspireras la terreur. Tu seras respecté de tous….Si tu rejoins mon armée.

Le Démon me parlait avec la voix de la tentation et je compris… Je compris qu'il s'était joué de moi. Tout avait été planifié pour en arriver à ce moment précis. Pour me mettre face au néant, à la douleur, à la crainte…

Au seuil de ma mort, le Démon m'offrait la vie. Et quelle vie: la vie éternelle !

- Quelle est ta réponse ?

A la seconde suivante, j'ai senti que la douleur abandonnait mon corps. Et se fut comme une renaissance. Je me suis senti comme jamais je ne m'étais senti auparavant : tellement vivant !

J'ai ouvert les yeux sur un monde complètement différent. Je me sentais comme un aveugle qui recouvre la vue et qui se rends compte combien sa vision du monde était faussée. J'avais la possibilité de voir un monde vrai… Voir le monde tel qu'il est en réalité.

Je me sentais invulnérable ! Puissant ! Personne ne pouvait me tromper. Rien de pouvait m'atteindre.

Le Démon souri, d'un sourire malfaisant. Il fit quelques pas dans la salle… se retourna et me regarda froidement :

- A partir de maintenant, ton âme m'appartient. Jamais plus tu ne reverras le soleil. La nuit sera ton royaume. Tu aimais tuer ? Tu seras mon assassin ! Tuer sera ta mission. Tu tueras sans distinction, qui tu désires, qui je t'ordonne. Tu tueras pour vivre, t'alimentant de sang humain. Tu seras puissant… tu seras craint. Sous ma protection.

J'ai posé un genou à terre, la main droite sur le cœur et j'ai incliné la tête.

- Merci mon Seigneur.

Cette nuit-là, je suis sorti dans la rue, j'ai levé les yeux au ciel et j'ai regardé les étoiles. Je sentais que je faisais parti de cet univers étrange. L'univers entier contient tellement de secrets, tant de choses extraordinaires, qu'un simple humain, même disposant de tout le temps d'une vie, ne pourra jamais comprendre. Notre terre renferme tant de merveilles, tant de magie ! Des énigmes ancestrales que tout le temps du monde ne serait pas suffisant pour pouvoir déchiffrer : des contes et des légendes, des fées et des démons, des mystères… Je pouvais tout voir. Je pouvais tout comprendre. Le grand secret de la vie méritait mon âme en gage. La connaissance est mère du pouvoir ! Et tellement de connaissance en échange d'une seule âme… n'était pas un prix élevé.

Et moi, en cet instant, je l'avais… cette connaissance. Je l'avais parce que je m'étais transformé en une de ces énigmes que l'univers cache en son sein. J'étais transformé en une créature fantastique… moi aussi. La nuit allait devenir mon royaume. Dissimulé par son obscurité complice, le démon que j'étais devenu se réveillait à la vraie vie pour la première fois. Et les larmes de sang coulaient librement sur mon visage sans que nul ne puisse les apercevoir. Des larmes de joie, des larmes de reconnaissance. En ton honneur mon Maître ! A cet instant, je pleurais à ta gloire. En ce temps là…

Très vite, j'ai senti monter en moi une faim comme jamais je n'en n'avais ressenti. J'étais affamé. J'avais faim de vie, faim de mort, impatient de calmer cette soif qui me brûlait la gorge. Sans réfléchir, j'ai pris la direction d'une auberge que je savais proche d'ici.

C'était une nuit sans lune. Obscurité totale ! Je suis entré sans faire le moindre bruit et je me suis glissé dans la première chambre que j'ai trouvée. A l'intérieur dormait, plongé dans un profond sommeil, un jeune homme roux… Je me suis approché du lit. Je n'ai pas cherché à connaître ni son nom, ni sa vie. Ce n'était pas important ! Mes mains tremblaient d'excitation. D'instinct, j'ai su exactement ce que je devais faire. Et ce fut uniquement lorsque mes crocs se sont plantés dans sa gorge offerte, et que j'ai senti son sang envahir mon corps tout entier, que j'ai alors découvert ce qu'était l'extase véritable.

Ainsi commença ma renaissance… par le sang. A bien y réfléchir, ce n'était que pure justice. Ma mort ayant été plutôt sanglante elle aussi. Mon destin était en marche, et cette nuit, en contemplant le visage sans vie de cet homme, je l'ai pleinement accepté.

Ce fut ma première victime, et même si je ne me souviens pas de son visage, … je n'ai jamais oublié sa saveur !

Rapidement, j'ai appris réprimer ma faim pour jouer avec mes victimes. Ma cruauté prenant le pas sur une soif incontrôlée. Et je me suis découvert un certain talent à manipuler, tromper, pour mieux savourer ma récompense finale. Je prenais plaisir à retarder l'instant fatidique pour mieux le déguster. Meurtrier de talent ! Ton digne disciple mon Seigneur. Je suis passé maître dans l'art de la tromperie. Dissimulant mes intentions sous un visage amical, usant de poignées de main franches en guise d'accessoire théâtral. Mon sourire, méticuleusement étudié, apparaît aux yeux du monde comme l'innocence personnifiée et tous se laissent prendre par ce masque derrière lequel je cache mes pensées. J'aurais surement pu être un grand acteur.

Attentif, courtois… je prends mon temps à choisir ma proie… à l'envelopper dans un cocon de confiance totale… une confiance aveugle.

Serait-ce un Lord anglais ? Je m'invente la vie d'un de ses pairs pour mieux le prendre dans mes filets : « _Clever isn't it_ » ? … Une dame française ? Je deviens alors son amant passionné et désespéré. Poète qui, telle une araignée, tisse patiemment sa toile mortelle, mais toujours avec une grande délicatesse : « _Romantique, non ?_ »… Une jeune italienne ? Mon rôle : Casanova ! Séducteur talentueux qui séduisait aussi bien les hommes que les femmes… un regard, un sourire : « _Ciao, Bella !_ » et la voilà qui cède à mes charmes… Un jeune grec ? Enveloppé d'une toge, je me présente à lui tel un héro, guerrier de l'époque antique. Ni une, ni deux, me voila devenu Achille et lui Patrocle : « _Efkaristo Afrodita !_ »…

Il y en a eut ainsi des centaines, des milliers. Tous dupés par la grandeur de mon talent. Hypnotisés par ma prestance. Je sais me montrer un parfait « gentleman » en toutes circonstances.

Secret, je laisse les autres spéculer sur ma vie. Je ne démens ni ne confirme rien. Je me contente de lancer un sourire énigmatique en réponse aux regards interrogateurs qui pèsent sur moi. J'aime être un mystère !

Ma sélection faite, je suis capable de patienter des jours entiers le meilleur moment pour laisser tomber le masque. Je me plais à choisir avec un soin particulier la meilleure scène pour le dernier acte. Shakespeare n'aurait pas fait mieux !

Je savoure avec cruauté le changement d'expression sur le visage de ma proie lorsqu'elle comprend enfin mes intentions lorsqu'elle découvre la machiavélique pièce écrite à son attention, et dans laquelle je lui ai attribué le rôle macabre du plat principal dans mon festin. A la fois terrorisés et fascinés par ma présence, rares sont ceux qui tentent de prendre de la fuite. Aucun n'a d'ailleurs réussis à m'échapper ! - Je suis un chasseur, j'ai fais de la chasse mon art de vivre. – Et c'est ainsi même que je les préfère, avec ce petit goût de terreur dans le sang qui me pique agréablement la langue.

J'aime les entendre supplier, crier grâce, lire la peur dans leurs yeux avant qu'ils ne tombent raide mort…

Créature du Démon… toute une profession !

Je n'ai pas de remords. Je reste fidèle à ma loi : la loi du plus fort.

J'ai voyagé de pays en pays, années après années. Semant la terreur et la désolation à chaque passage, dans chaque contrée visitée.

Ma véritable nature fut découverte mais non mon identité habillement cachée par mon talent.

Les survivants, endeuillés par mes appétits criminels, juraient avec force et rage de se venger… sans savoir que j'étais déjà à leur côté, une main posée sur leur épaule dans un semblant de compassion - cruelle compassion ! -

Perdu dans leur aveuglement, ils n'ont jamais soupçonné dans cet ami fidèle et sincère, l'assassin qui avait ruiné leur vie. Mon sourire toujours de mise sur mon visage, ils ne m'ont jamais vu boire dans des verres vides, et manger dans des assiettes qui ne contenaient rien.

Ils ne réalisaient même pas, que d'un baiser fraternellement déposé sur le front, je les marquais ainsi comme mes futurs victimes… leurs larmes de tristesses se diluant dans une mare de sang alors qu'ils pleuraient dans mes bras, la gorge offerte en toute confiance à mes crocs gourmands.

Mille et une stratégies furent élaborées, des plans de génies furent conçus dans le seul but de ma destruction. Ce furent ces années de terreur qui virent naître ma légende ! Et je m'enorgueillis à dire, sans fausse modestie, que grâce à moi, nombreux furent les écrivains sans imagination qui firent fortune.

La créature sortie tout droit des ténèbres était déjà crée ! Il suffisait juste de lui inventer une raison… vu qu'ils ne connaissaient pas la vraie… et je ne me suis jamais rabaissé à donner des interviews.

Malédiction, duperie, meurtres, larmes… des ingrédients de rêves pour le parfait livre d'horreur manquait uniquement le « happy-end ». Il parait qu'en ces temps là, la mode était de faire vaincre le héro… chrétien et courageux, cela va de soi ! L'église même usa de mon image comme anti-modèle, faisant de mon personnage son étendard contre les infidèles hérétiques. Ironie du sort !

La folie littéraire s'empara de ma légende et je me vis devenir alternativement : comte d'un peuple roumain, esclave du Diable, ange rejeté par Dieu… On m'a cherché des origines nobles, inventé des fiancées trahies, des ennemis mortels… On m'a prêté tant de noms, donné tellement d'identités, tellement de vies différentes…

Ils prétendaient connaître ma vie mieux que je ne la connaissais moi-même. On m'a même inventé des collègues de crime… ça oui, ça m'aurait plu ! J'aurais apprécié avoir de la compagnie pendant ces longues et ennuyeuses journées d'été. Au moins, nous aurions pu passer le temps en jouant aux cartes, dissimulés de la lumière dans une cave à peine éclairée, plutôt que de me brûler les yeux à lire les fables de mes mille et une morts… en solitaire.

Il fut dit, à cette époque, qu'un miroir ne pouvait pas réfléchir mon image, que l'ail m'était mortel, qu'une croix et de l'eau bénite suffisait à m'éloigner et qu'un pieu planté en plein cœur me serait fatal…

Idioties !

Je continue encore à rire de la crédulité des gens, lorsque je les voyais s'affairer pour parsemer leurs maisons de miroirs et d'ails, et plus encore, de leur naïveté, lorsqu'ils me demandaient mon aide pour tout mettre en place…

Je continue à sourire lorsque je revoie ces jeunes crédules et orgueilleux brandissant leurs pieux en guise d'épée et me maudissant, me défiant haut et fort pour impressionner les jouvencelles. Rêvant de combattre la créature maudite… et de la renvoyer aux ténèbres évidement. Rêvant de devenir des héros… ils criaient sans se douter que l'ennemi invisible les entendait, sans savoir que ce défi, lancé en l'air comme un jeu, aurait une réponse positive.

Je m'avançais alors vers eux, un sourire d'apparence indulgent sur les lèvres, et dans un geste paternel, toujours cette main sournoisement posée sur leurs épaules, je les assurais que la créature viendrait et qu'ils pourraient la combattre… et alors prouver leur courage. Et ils l'ont prouvé… en fuyant désespérément lorsque vint pour moi le moment de me révéler à leurs yeux.

… Pauvres ingénus… Innocents… Pauvres fous !

Pensaient-ils réellement pouvoir gagner face à une créature créée par le Démon ?

Croyaient-ils vraiment pouvoir me réduire à néant en m'arrosant d'eau bénite, en me jetant de l'ail ou en psalmodiant des prières à un Dieu, qu'en plus de cent ans de vie, je n'ai jamais vu aider quiconque ?...

Une seule vérité dans cet océan de légende : le soleil !

Les rayons du soleil ont le pouvoir de me détruire le corps avec force et douleur. A la manière d'une sorcière brûlée dans les flammes d'un bûcher, l'astre du jour, de sa force vengeresse, est l'unique puissance capable de débarrasser le monde d'une créature maudite telle que moi.

Et face à cela, Maître, même toi, tu as été impuissant à me défendre et pourtant tu m'avais prévenu, mais je ne t'ai pas écouté.

Chacun porte sa propre malédiction ! La mienne fut mon œuvre, et je la découvris le jour suivant ma renaissance, lorsque je suis sorti de cette auberge. Je voulais simplement m'arrêter un moment et profiter de la beauté de l'aube. Je voulais prendre ma revanche sur le soleil. Je voulais le voir sortir avec mes yeux de vainqueur. Mais à peine le soleil commença à réveiller le monde de sa lumière, à peine ses premiers rayons commencèrent à inonder la terre, que je sentis ma peau se mettre à brûler. Une douleur comme jamais je n'en n'avais ressenti auparavant ! Mon propre corps s'embrasait lentement !…

Je me souviens de ce matin-là… j'aurais voulu planter dans cet astre un regard de pure défi. J'aurais voulu lui crier à la face : « Regarde ! Contemple ton œuvre, admire ce que tu as fait de moi, astre menteur. Contemple et pleure ! Tu as échoué ! Je suis encore debout et en vie. Vivant ! »…

Mais le soleil ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de lui cracher ma haine en pleine figure. Fort, vengeur, furieux d'avoir été traité de la sorte, il a frappé le premier sans me donner un coup de semonce.

Et j'ai vu, avec effroi, ma peau commencer à se désagréger derrière un rideau de fumée. Et soudain j'ai compris, j'ai réalisé qu'on ne peut renier et maudire le soleil sans en payer le prix. Et ce fut uniquement à ce moment là, que je me suis souvenu de tes paroles, mon Seigneur :

« _Jamais plus tu ne reverras le soleil._ »

Cette phrase résonnait dans ma mémoire comme un hymne funèbre. Le sens profond de ton avertissement vint me frapper en pleine figure. Ce n'est pas qu'un avertissement, c'était une interdiction. Une sentence divine !

Je suppose que ce n'est là que justice. J'avais maudis la lumière de cet astre lorsqu'on m'a menti. Je m'étais juré d'être toujours sincère avec moi-même en regardant la lune. J'avais renié le soleil, fuit de ses rayons en me réfugiant dans les profondeurs tentatrices des ténèbres des enfers !

Oui, ce n'est que justice ! J'ai maudis le soleil, renié ses rayons. C'est justice que le soleil me pourchasse à présent. Ce n'est que le juste châtiment de mon blasphème…

Mais ce n'est plus important. Il devait être écrit quelque part dans ma légende que la nuit deviendrait ma dernière demeure, mon ultime refuge. Ainsi soit-il… ad vitam eternam !

Ainsi passèrent les années, les unes après les autres, jusqu'à ce que j'arrête de les compter. Je gagnais en âge mais mon corps lui, restait celui du jeune homme que j'étais lorsque le Démon s'était approprié mon âme. Paralysé dans une jeunesse éternelle… présent de mon Maître !

Ce furent des années heureuses…

Cela te parait incongru que j'use de ce mot, Âme inconnue ? Cruel, peut-être… mais vrai.

J'allais, libéré de la douleur humaine par la bonté de mon Maître, semant la mort sur mon passage pour me distraire. Tuer était ma mission sacrée, mon devoir de démon, et il faut reconnaître que je m'acquittais de ma tâche avec beaucoup de conscience professionnelle.

Parfait ! Tout était parfait… jusqu'à cette nuit d'automne.

Cette nuit où, du rôle de chasseur, j'ai changé pour celui de la proie…

C'était une nuit étrange. Une de ces nuits que le monde connait parfois sans pouvoir les définir. On pouvait sentir quelque chose de curieux dans l'air sans savoir ce que c'était.

Je m'étais invité à une de ces soirées que la haute société affectionne tant. Avec le temps, mes goûts étaient devenus plus aristocrates. Il faut dire qu'il n'y a rien de tel que du sang bleu pour exciter mes papilles et je passais ma vie à fréquenter la noblesse de ce monde.

Cette nuit, en toute franchise, je ne connaissais personne. Mais comme à mon d'habitude, je m'étais présenté séducteur, galant, parfait dans mon rôle et nul ne se fit la moindre question quant à ma présence. Je me promenais au milieu des convives, me présentant, et régalant les invités de sourires charmeurs et de phrases bien tournées. Chasseur au milieu de la jungle, choisissant ma future victime. Gourmet de génie composant mon menu. Je plaisantais avec chacun et complimentais avec force et habilité les maîtres de maison. La soirée, il me faut bien l'admettre, était vraiment splendide : des dizaines de plats à l'aspect succulent, des vins français et du champagne de la meilleure qualité – enfin apparemment, puisque bien entendu, je n'ai rien goûté de tout cela. Mon palet est habitué à des mets d'une autre qualité… -

Les invités avaient été triés sur le volet : avocats, politiciens, médecins…

Nos hôtes nous obligeaient par des spectacles exquis, des merveilles de couleurs et de formes agrémentés d'une musique divine.

La musique !

Perdu dans mon petit jeu de mondanité, je n'avais pas daigné lui prêter la moindre attention, tous mes sens ayant été requis à ma seule mission.

Et ce ne fut que lorsque mes hôtes involontaires me firent la question anodine de savoir si j'appréciais leur choix musical que je me mis à écouter d'une oreille distraite. Les premières notes vinrent caresser mon ouïe et je sentis une douce torpeur m'envahir subitement. Comment avais-je pu passer à côté d'une telle symphonie ? C'était comme entendre un millier d'anges chanter ensemble un émouvant hymne dédié à la terre entière.

Curieuse définition pour un démon, je te l'accorde Âme inconnue. Même moi, je suis resté surpris d'émettre une telle comparaison. Mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, que je te raconte l'histoire de ma disgrâce, je n'ai jamais trouvé un autre moyen de définir une telle ode au genre humain.

La mélodie céleste pénétrait chaque parcelle de mon être et forçait les barrières de mon cœur, à défaut d'avoir une âme. Mais si âme j'aurais toujours eu, sans aucun doute cette symphonie l'aurait fait voler jusqu'aux cieux. Je me suis surpris à fermer les yeux et à accueillir dans mon cœur ce présent divin. La musique, sans aucune agressivité, passait une à une chacune les barrières que j'avais patiemment érigé autour de mon cœur : elle le prenait, le berçait, le cajolait… Et moi, incapable de dresser la moindre défense, je la laissais simplement prendre possession de mon être tout entier.

J'ai ouvert les yeux, et je me suis retrouvé muet de stupéfaction face au spectacle dont mes sens avaient été témoins.

Je pensais que c'était une symphonie, je pensais que c'était un concert divin. J'ai ouvert les yeux et je me suis retourné pour découvrir un homme, seul, jouant sur scène… Un homme et un piano !

…


	2. Ange

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent toujours à JK Rowlings. **

Je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit d'un UA et que par conséquent, les personnages sont légèrement OOC.

NOTE : Je tiens à remercier les lecteurs qui se sont penchés sur cette histoire et qui l'ont mise en favoris ou qui la suive. Mais je reste un auteur, je vis donc de reviews et d'eau fraîche. Presque 200 lectures... un petit commentaire me ferait plaisir soyez-en certains^^

**Bonne lecture ! **

_..._

_Je pensais que c'était une symphonie, je pensais que c'était un concert divin. J'ai ouvert les yeux et je me suis retourné pour découvrir un homme, seul, jouant sur scène… Un homme et un piano ! _

_..._

- Stop !

Le mot me sort des lèvres sans que je ne puisse le retenir. Pourtant je savais à quoi m'attendre lorsque le Démon m'a condamné à revivre ces instants, je le savais… mais je n'étais pas préparé à cela. Je reprends mes esprits dans cette rue, et je me découvre, les mains serrant ma tête avec force, comme si inconsciemment, j'avais voulu remplacer une douleur morale par une douleur physique. Le dos courbé sous le poids du remord.

- Un instant…

Ma voix s'est muée en un murmure. Une supplique au Maître du jeu. Rien qu'un instant mon Seigneur ! Je te prie, je te supplie de m'accorder rien qu'un instant.

Je me relève. J'ai la respiration courte. Je m'appuie contre un réverbère pour me calmer et je ferme les yeux. Cette image… cette première fois… cet homme… ! Je vois son visage venir s'imposer à mon esprit. Et je revois ses yeux, ces étoiles qui illuminaient son regard uniquement lorsque celui-ci se posait sur moi. Mais cette première fois… avait quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Une touche de pure magie dans mon quotidien d'assassin.

Laisse-moi savourer cet instant, Maître !

Je t'ai promis de boire ton calice jusqu'à la lie, alors laisses-moi souffrir une dernière fois cette image qui a emprisonné mon cœur… lorsque j'avais encore un cœur…

Ça fait mal ! Merveilleuse douleur ! Douleur bénie ! Elle seule me rappelle douloureusement que je suis encore en vie.

Je rejette la tête en arrière, pose une main sur ma poitrine et esquisse une grimace désolante. Il n'y a pas de battements ! J'ouvre les yeux, retiens ma respiration et appuie davantage ma main… Il n'y a pas de battements ! Je le savais, mais je voulais croire que peut-être… un miracle.

… Il avait posé sa main sur moi dans le même geste. Un sourire avait illuminé son visage en sentant les battements déchaînés de mon cœur, preuve de mes sens affolés…

Une larme coule sur mon visage et avec elle, c'est toute ma douleur que je libère. Ça fait mal ! Merveilleuse douleur !

Je lève les yeux au ciel… Je renonce Maître. Joue ! Joue puisque mon destin est d'être un jouet entre tes mains expertes. J'aurais au moins la joie de le revoir, de le toucher, de le sentir à nouveau contre moi… Ton châtiment aura au moins le mérite de le faire renaître entre mes bras, même si ce n'est que pour quelques minutes.

Grâce à ton châtiment, mon Seigneur, je veux croire qu'il me sera donné une seconde opportunité de l'aimer.

Je vais le revoir !...

Je commence à comprendre le sens profond de ta punition, mais à cet instant, une seule chose m'importe : quelle que soit la cruauté de ton jeu, il me permettra de le revoir à nouveau. De le revoir, de le sentir, de le toucher…

Un sourire de pure félicité s'inscrit à présent sur mes lèvres et mes larmes n'ont plus le même sens.

Tu as perdu Maître ! Tu as échoué ! Tu vas me rendre mon Amour.

Pardonne-moi Maître, mais je vais retourner ton jeu cruel à ma faveur.

Tu voulais me dégoûter de moi-même… je vais me rassasier de lui. Tu voulais me tuer avec mes souvenirs… je vais revivre à travers ses lèvres.

Vu que tu me condamnes à revivre cette tragédie… je vais user de ton pouvoir pour faire renaître mon cœur mort. Au moins pour cette nuit… au moins pour quelques instants…

Vu que ton pouvoir va me faire revivre à nouveau cette partie de mon histoire, je vais en profiter pour gorger ma mémoire blessée de son image, de cette vision divine que le ciel me fit la grâce de me donner lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux.

Et même si cela doit me tuer une deuxième fois, je vais revivre mon amour… une deuxième fois.

Merci Maître !

…

Un homme et un piano…

Les yeux clos à la réalité terrestre, totalement dominé par sa musique, ses mains semblaient caresser l'instrument comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Il y avait tellement de tendresse entre eux qu'ils paraissaient être amants… Et je me suis surpris à envier cet instrument sans vie.

Il n'était pas seulement en train de jouer, il distribuait son âme à chaque note. Perdu dans son monde, le visage serein… heureux, simplement heureux. Et il me sembla à cet instant, que l'homme et l'instrument se partageait une seule et même âme qui ressortait à chaque note de musique qu'ils nous offraient.

Puis soudain, ce fut comme si un silence total s'était emparé de l'assemblée. Ce fut comme si toutes les personnes présentes autours de nous avaient disparues. La salle de réception s'était vidée de toute vie. Moi seul restait. Moi et lui. Merveilleuse solitude. Exquise intimité. Juste lui et moi… le temps d'une symphonie.

Les dernières notes de musique à peine évanouies dans les airs, il reprit conscience, posa ses mains sur ses jambes… et ouvrit les yeux.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour venir directement les planter dans les miens.

Comme une flèche fichée en plein cœur, son regard est venu s'ancrer dans le mien. Gris, argent… des yeux couleur de pluie et d'orage. Des yeux magnifiques ! Ses yeux n'ont pas hésité une seconde sur leur point d'ancrage : mes yeux étaient leur destination finale pour venir se perdre. Et moi, sans aucune hésitation non plus, je m'y suis noyé tant son regard était profond. J'ai senti des frissons me parcourir tout le corps. Son regard était inquisiteur. Son regard était sans appel. Il n'avait pas posé les yeux sur moi par hasard. Je sentais ses yeux m'évaluer et je me suis entièrement soumis à son jugement. Inquiet sans en connaître la raison. Anxieux de lui plaire suffisamment pour l'intéresser. Incapable d'émettre la moindre pensée cohérente, mon esprit s'était totalement perdu dans ses yeux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi. Quelques secondes qui m'apparurent comme une envoûtante éternité.

Je ne comprenais qu'une seule chose : j'étais en train de perdre le contrôle de la situation. Je faisais face à un homme qui, d'un simple regard, m'avait complètement soumis. Moi, un démon, un assassin froid et cruel, je sentais mon cœur battre avec violence dans ma poitrine.

Il me sourit, et je sus à cet instant précis que je me laissais volontairement dominé. J'étais hypnotisé par ce sourire. Mais ce n'était pas là un sourire anodin, je connaissais ce genre de sourire. Le même qu'à mon tour, je dédiais à mes victimes. Ce sourire charmeur qui ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : « Tu es à moi maintenant. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu m'appartiendras. »

Ce fut à ce moment que les rôles se sont inversés. Pour la première fois dans ma vie de démon, je n'ai pas choisi… j'ai été choisi.

Il se leva et dans un geste emprunt de noblesse, il salua l'assistance d'une légère inclination de la tête… sans me quitter des yeux. Mais plus qu'un salut, ce geste était une approbation à mon intention. A mon tour, je lui ai sourit, lui offrant silencieusement mon consentement.

J'aurais pu jurer avoir vu briller dans ses yeux, l'espace d'une seconde, une lueur de triomphe.

Il saluait, indifférent aux applaudissements, restant de marbre face aux acclamations. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de cette impression de félicité qui illuminait son visage quelques secondes auparavant. La musique était finie et la magie avait disparu.

J'ai profité de ce moment pour mieux le détailler : jeune, des cheveux blonds presque blanc qui lui tombaient sur les hanches, grand. Un mot, un seul : beau.

Le regard d'un gris profond à faire se damner un saint. Les traits de son visage ne souffraient pas la moindre imperfection, paralysés dans une expression sévère. On aurait dit un une statue sculptée par les Dieux. Un visage d'ange ! On lui aurait donné le paradis sans confession. Son corps fin et svelte, pour autant que je pouvais en juger à travers ses vêtements, n'avait rien à envier aux antiques athlètes.

Son visage était comme privé de toutes émotions, à part ce discret sourire qu'il me réservait. Un mot, un seul : froid.

Cet homme paraissait avoir le cœur forgé dans la glace. Chacun de ses gestes révélaient la dignité qui le caractérisait. Si froid, mais si vrai. La noblesse de son âme sautait aux yeux dans toute sa splendeur.

Cet homme, sans le moindre doute, avait quelque chose de royal inscrit sur son front.

Si différents… nous étions si différents. Moi, acteur de talent, je prenais soin de maquiller mon visage en fonction de chaque personne que je rencontrais. Lui, vrai, ne semblait avoir qu'une seule et même expression. La froideur de ses traits le rendait plus beau encore, plus inaccessible… presque divin.

Il sortit de la scène et je sentis un grand vide s'emparer de mon cœur lorsqu'il disparut de ma vue. Les invités continuaient à applaudir, espérant sans doute un rappel. Sans succès. Un génie ne gratifie pas de son talent deux fois dans la même soirée.

Je suis resté, les yeux fixant l'estrade, attendant le moment où il sortirait pour se mêler aux convives. En vain. J'ai mis un certain temps avant de réaliser qu'il ne faisait pas partie des invités, il avait dû être engagé pour enchanter de sa musique la soirée. Il ne faisait pas partie de cette haute société que j'affectionnais tant. En comprenant cela, j'ai senti monter en moi une peur irrépressible : il avait dû partir ! Comment allais-je le retrouver ? Je ne savais rien de lui.

D'un seul élan, je me suis précipité vers la sortie principale, ignorant au passage les interrogations muettes que je sentais peser sur moi, les invités étant surpris et déçus de me voir quitter la soirée si tôt. J'atteignis la porte en courant. Je descendis les marches du perron à la volée, regardant désespérément devant moi le chemin pavé qui menait au portail, espérant le voir marcher vers la rue. Les calèches étaient garées à côté. Mais je n'ai même pas aperçu sa silhouette se dessiner dans le noir de la nuit. J'arrêtais ma course effrénée au pied des escaliers. Mon cœur n'avait pas cessé de battre à la chamade dans ma poitrine et mes yeux refusaient d'admettre qu'ils ne voyaient rien. Un profond soupir de frustration sorti de mes lèvres pendant que je serrais rageusement les poings : j'étais arrivé trop tard !

Bien sur, j'aurais pu demander son adresse aux hôtes de la soirée, mais je m'y refusais. Quelque chose, dans le fond de mon cœur, me disait que ça avait été de la magie, cet échange silencieux entre nous, et que jamais plus il ne me serait donné de revivre un autre moment comme celui-ci. Jamais plus je ne le reverrais.

- Tu es en retard, je commençais à penser que tu ne viendrais plus.

Cette voix me sortie de ma torpeur. Une voix grave, imprégnée d'une suave ironie. Je me suis retourné… et il était là…. mon virtuose de la musique. Beau, tranquille. Le dos appuyé sur le mur de la maison, fumant négligemment une cigarette. Un léger sourire sur son visage prouvait qu'il n'avait rien perdu de ces dernières secondes.

Il leva la main pour tirer une bouffée de sa cigarette et dans un geste empli de sensualité, il rejeta la tête en arrière pour souffler la fumée. Sa chevelure dansait librement autour de son visage aidée par une brise légère. Le corps légèrement arqué, une jambe repliée, son pied appuyant contre le mur et sa main droite placée derrière son dos : cet homme était à l'image même de la tentation personnifiée. Je me suis avancé dans sa direction, le souffle court. Il n'a pas esquissé le moindre geste lorsque j'ai avancé ma main pour lui caresser doucement le visage. J'en avais besoin. J'avais besoin de m'assurer qu'il était bien là, réel. Mes yeux plongés dans le vert de son regard n'étaient pas une preuve suffisante. J'avais besoin de le toucher, même si c'était du bout des doigts et les mains tremblantes. Il avait l'air si fragile, presque irréel. J'avais si peur. Peur de briser l'enchantement de son illusion… peur de le briser lui. Je sentis ma main effleurer sa joue et je le vis fermer les yeux au moment où mes doigts s'approchaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Je suis resté fasciné devant cet ange qui acceptait mon contact sans chercher à me repousser. Et je souris face à la vision que nous offrions au monde dans le secret de cette nuit extraordinaire. Moi, un démon, caressant tendrement un ange qui s'offrait à moi.

Subitement, il ouvrit les yeux, me prit la main et la baisa tendrement. Je sentis nos doigts s'emmêler et je lui souris avec douceur. Nos regards se croisèrent.

- Viens avec moi.

Sa voix était un murmure, ses yeux étaient suppliants.

Il se mit en route sans me lâcher la main, et je le suivis docilement. Nous avons marché longtemps, sans prononcer un seul mot, avant d'arriver à une petite maison. Modeste d'apparence. Nous avons traversé un salon où je remarquais un piano, une petite cuisine, et une table submergée sous un tas de papiers que je soupçonnais être des partitions. Puis il me fit pénétrer dans une petite chambre avec pour seul mobilier : un bureau et un lit. Il n'alluma aucune lumière et je devinais, plus que je ne voyais, son visage lorsqu'il se retourna pour me faire face. Il lâcha ma main pour venir caresser mon visage dans le même geste que j'avais eu quelques minutes auparavant. D'un seul geste, je plaçais mes mains sur ses épaules et j'échangeais nos places. A présent face à la fenêtre, la lumière de la lune l'illuminait complètement, accentuant sa froide beauté, si c'était possible de l'accentuer davantage. Je suis resté un moment à savourer sa main sur mon visage, pendant que mes doigts se perdaient dans son opulente chevelure et que mes yeux se délectaient d'une si splendide vision. Il ne me regardait pas, son regard occupé à contempler chaque détail de mon visage.

Instant magique ! Merveilleux moment ! Tant de tendresse entre deux êtres si différents. C'était comme si le ciel et l'enfer s'étaient rencontrés le temps d'une incroyable nuit. Je sentais mon cœur battre douloureusement contre ma poitrine et l'air manquait à mes poumons.

Je sentis son autre main venir se poser sur mon torse. Les battements de mon cœur se firent plus violents, prouvant que mes sens s'affolaient, et cela le fit sourire tendrement. Moi qui n'enorgueillissais de toujours rester maître de moi-même en toute situation… cette main fine et délicate suffisait à me faire perdre le contrôle.

Il leva la tête vers mon visage et je découvris le sourire le plus précieux du monde. Et ses yeux… Ses yeux qui me contemplaient à présent avec des étoiles à l'intérieur… Jamais il ne m'avait été donné de voir des yeux pareilles en une centaine d'années de vie. C'étaient les yeux les plus merveilleux qu'il pouvait y avoir sur la terre entière. Tant d'espoir, tant de tendresse, tant… d'amour ? Comment un tel miracle était-il possible ?

Cette nuit-là, je sentis monter en moi une soif incontrôlée. Une faim comme jamais je n'en avais ressenti. Mais je n'avais pas soif de sang. Je n'avais pas faim de mort. Au contraire… je voulais de la vie, je voulais de l'amour ! J'avais soif de ses lèvres, j'avais faim de la saveur de chaque parcelle de ce corps. Je sentis une main se placer derrière ma nuque et m'approcher doucement de ces lèvres tant convoitées. Et je sentis mon cœur exploser sous la saveur de ce premier baiser. Instinctivement, je plaçais mes bras autours de ses hanches et j'approchais de moi son corps… si proche mais encore trop loin à mon goût. Je voulais ne faire qu'un avec lui.

Notre échange dura jusqu'à devoir nous séparer faute d'air.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et je le regardais profondément. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je voulais savoir…

- Quel est ton nom ?

Il me sourit.

- Draco

Je lui rendis son sourire. Draco… pour moi, c'est le nom d'un ange, assurément.

Mon ange ! Je repris ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

…

Ce qu'il se passa par la suite dans cette chambre… permets-moi de le revivre dans la seule intimité de mon souvenir muet, Âme inconnue. Je jette un voile de pudeur sur la nuit. Pas pour me protéger moi, mais pour le protéger lui, mon amant, mon aimé. Ce sont des souvenirs à la fois si forts et si tendres que je veux être seul à me les remémorer.

…

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux à nouveau, j'étais lové contre mon ange, ses bras forts entourant mon corps, ma tête reposant contre sa poitrine, couché dans son lit.

J'écoutais son cœur battre comme si c'était la musique la plus douce du monde. Sa respiration me berçait tendrement. Je sentais ses lèvres embrasser ma tête avec amour.

Je laissais ma tête glisser jusqu'à son cou, m'enivrant de son odeur. Je commençais à recouvrir cette partie de son corps de tendres baisers. Un, encore un, puis un autre… jusqu'à lui mordiller la peau. Il le prit comme une marque de tendresse et tourna la tête sur le côté opposé pour me laisser plus de terrain. Et je sentis soudain ma salive monter jusqu'à mes crocs à la vue de cette gorge offerte en toute confiance. J'étais fasciné par cette parcelle de chair sans défense. Je sentais mes crocs croître dans ma bouche et cette faim malsaine s'emparer à nouveau de moi.

Je pris peur et d'un geste vif, je sautais hors du lit. Je m'habillais rapidement avec une seule idée en tête : je devais m'éloigner, partir, le protéger.

Il me regardait depuis le lit, inquiet. Une lueur d'incompréhension brillait dans ses yeux. Incapable de prononcer la moindre parole.

Au moment de me diriger vers la porte sans un regard pour lui, je sentis une main froide agripper mon bras.

- Reste !

Un murmure, une supplique prononcée d'une voix brisée, les lèvres tremblantes. Je me suis retourné. Il s'était levé précipitamment du lit, sans s'habiller, les cheveux en bataille. Je lui souris, attendri.

Même ainsi, tu restais la plus belle créature sur terre, mon Ange.

Un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre m'indiqua que l'aube n'allait plus tarder à se lever. Je lui caressais les cheveux.

- Je reviendrais ce soir, lui soufflais-je dans un baiser.

Et je sortis en courant.

J'ai couru comme un fou sans m'arrêter avant d'arriver chez moi… juste à temps ! Les premiers rayons de soleil se levaient dans l'aube. A peine la porte fermée derrière moi, je m'appuyais dessus et me laissais glisser au sol. Je ne pouvais empêcher le sourire qui se dessinait sur mes lèvres, et sans m'en apercevoir, ma main vint se placer sur mon bras, juste à cet endroit où mon ange avait tenté de me retenir. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais en paix avec moi-même. Je me sentais entier. Comme s'il m'avait toujours manqué quelque chose sans que j'en aie conscience. Mais à présent que je l'avais trouvé, je sentais mon être tout entier crier à la joie, et je sus combien l'amour avait fait défaut dans ma vie.

Non… non, pas l'amour. Son Amour ! Rien que son amour. Son amour avait le pouvoir de me libérer de ma propre noirceur…

Je secouais la tête. Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Nous avions à peine échangé trois mots. Je ne savais rien de lui mis à part son nom et son talent exceptionnel pour la musique. Pire encore, lui ne savait rien de moi !

Il avait suffit d'un regard, juste un regard pour me faire tomber dans ses filets… et lier nos destins.

Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Il n'existe pas d'explication concrète. Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore… Oublions la logique ! Perdons la raison !... Alors que reste-t-il ? Il reste deux hommes, juste deux hommes qui par une nuit magique et extraordinaire, par un seul regard, se sont reconnus. Deux cœurs qui au moment de se rencontrer, ont battus d'une même cadence.

Folie de l'amour ! Inexplicable mais pourtant si belle folie qui s'approprie l'esprit et qui, seule, réussie à lui faire concevoir une chose aussi absurde qu'un coup de foudre.

Pas une seule parole. Il ne lui a fallut aucune parole pour m'enchaîner à lui. Dès le premier contact, dans la saveur du premier baiser… j'ai su qu'il m'était destiné. Je n'en n'ai jamais douté. Et à voir dans ses yeux, son regard suppliant de ce matin, je ne pense pas qu'il ai menti non plus.

Moi, un démon, sans doute la créature la plus dangereuse et mortelle au monde, je ne rêvais en ce moment qu'à ce crépuscule salvateur qui allait me permettre de courir me réfugier dans les bras de mon ange.

J'ai passé la journée à faire les cent pas dans la maison. Inquiet. L'esprit torturé par mille interrogations. Que serait-il en train de faire maintenant ? Que vais-je lui dire ? Je me sentais en manque. En manque de lui, de ses lèvres, de sa chaleur, de son être tout entier. En une seule nuit, il était devenu ma drogue. Je voulais juste être avec lui. Mais ma réaction de ce matin prouvait que je me devais de faire attention. Ma raison me hurlait que, amoureux ou non, je restais un démon, et le resterais jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et c'est là un fait que même un ange ne pouvait changer.

Que se passerait-il si l'envie de tuer me reprenait encore en étant avec lui ? Je ne pouvais m'imaginer combler ma soif de son sang… Ce serait un crime ! Un sacrilège !

Je décidais donc, en toute logique, de « dîner » avant d'aller le rejoindre. Simple précaution pour limiter les risques.

Quel imbécile ! Je me frappais le front de mon poing. Un peu plus et je laissais mes pulsions meurtrières prendre le pas sur mon contrôle. Jamais ! Jamais je ne lui ferais le moindre mal. Je voulais l'aimer. L'aimer sincèrement, l'aimer vraiment.

Cela impliquait-il que je devais me montrer honnête envers lui ? Lui dire la vérité ? Lui révéler ma véritable nature ? Je sentis un poids sur l'estomac. Jamais auparavant encore, je ne m'étais posé ce genre de questions. Jamais je n'avais eu à me poser ce genre de questions. A mon sens, j'avais toujours apprécié ce moment choisi avec soin par votre serviteur, dans lequel je levais le voile sur mon sadisme devant les yeux terrorisés de mes victimes. C'était une vérité jouissive. Mais ce jour-là, pour la première fois, je me découvris terrorisé à mon tour de devoir révéler cette partie là de mon cœur. Et en plus, de devoir le révéler à un ange : mon cœur de démon.

De question en question, la journée passe rapidement lorsqu'on est amoureux. Déjà le soleil déclinait ses derniers rayons et moi, je continuais à chercher les phrases appropriées et surtout le courage pour lui confesser plus de cent années d'atrocités.

Les derniers rayons du soleil se couchaient à peine que je sortis en courant, imprudent. J'avais pris ma décision. J'allais lui dire la vérité. J'allais déposer mon cœur mis à nu - faute de pouvoir déposer mon âme – aux pieds de mon aimé telle une offrande pour mendier son pardon. A la grâce de mon Ange !

Je suis arrivé à sa maison, le souffle court à force d'avoir tant couru. La lumière de son salon était allumé et à nouveau, cette musique… Je m'approchais de la fenêtre et je le vis, l'ange de mon cœur, magnifique dans toute sa splendeur. Assis au piano, les yeux fermés comme il avait l'habitude de les fermer lorsqu'il se perdait dans son univers merveilleux, ce tendre sourire qui à peine se devinait sur ses lèvres. Si beau ! Image divine ! Œuvre maîtresse ! J'aurais pu me damné une seconde fois rien que pour passer le reste de ma vie à écouter ces accords célestes joués par la seule personne capable de me faire sentir humain. Mais cette nuit là, son visage n'avait pas cette impression de félicité que je lui avait vue lors de la précédente soirée.

Le piano avait l'air de pleurer à chaque note. Triste, mélancolique. Une plainte musicale qui aurait pu briser l'âme de quiconque l'entendait et qui à moi, pouvait uniquement me briser le cœur. La mélodie reflétait la douleur son âme. Ses mélodieuses lamentations volaient à travers l'air pour aller se perdre dans les nuages de la nuit. La musique prenait des airs d'hymne funeste à mes oreilles.

Sans pouvoir en supporter davantage, je me dirigeais vers la porte. Il se retourna lorsque j'entrais dans la maison et je pus voir naître sur son visage un sourire de pure félicité et de soulagement, franc et spontané, me réchauffant le cœur. Il se leva et vint directement se jeter dans mes bras. Je le serrais contre moi… il m'avait tant manqué. Serré contre moi, je le sentis m'étreindre désespérément.

- Ne me laisse jamais plus.

Sa voix était si proche de mon oreille qu'elle résonna comme un chant d'amour, plus mélodieux même que ses symphonies. Je lui pris le visage entre les mains et plongeait mes yeux dans les siens. Ses yeux brillaient, d'un mélange de joie et de larmes, illuminés par ces étoiles que j'aimais tant. Je l'embrassais tendrement et tentais par ce baiser, de lui faire comprendre tout mon amour. A nouveau, je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens et lui pris la main.

- Il faut qu'on parle !

Nous nous assîmes sur le divan du salon. Je le voyais inquiet. Mes mains tremblaient. Je n'avais pas peur, non à cet instant… j'étais terrorisé ! Je craignais sa réaction, je redoutais son jugement. Mais surtout, je redoutais de croiser son regard une fois contée la noire histoire de ma vie. Qu'allais-je découvrir dans ce regard une fois mon apologie terminée ? Du dégoût ? De la haine ? De la déception ?... Quoi que ce soit, je savais déjà que je ne pourrais supporter autre chose que cet incroyable amour qui brillait dans ces yeux à ce moment… juste avant que je ne me mette à supplier son indulgence.

- Tu as le droit de connaître la vérité…

Les premières paroles furent difficiles. Ma voix semblait vouloir rester bloquée dans le fond de ma gorge. Assis face à lui, le regard résolument dirigé vers le sol, les mains croisées pour les empêcher de trembler… Quelle pathétique image je devais lui renvoyer !

Peu à peu, je sentis un flot de paroles sortir de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Il devait savoir et moi je devais lui dire.

J'ai parlé durant des heures, je lui ai tout raconté… absolument tout. J'ai confessé mes crimes, mes actes les plus abominables… tout ! Cette faim qui me torturait sans cesse… cette soif sans fin… Mes jeux cruels, mes déguisements… pour toujours en arriver à ce même résultat : tuer ! J'ai passé ma vie à tuer. Je n'ai pas cherché à lui dissimuler ma véritable noirceur. Je ne me suis pas caché derrière des prétextes fallacieux… J'étais décidé à tout lui confesser !

Au fur et à mesure que je parlais, je sentis quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti encore. C'était quelque chose d'étrange… comme un poids. Un poids sur le cœur. Je sentais mon cœur devenir plus lourd à chaque crime que je confessais. Je sentais mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine à mesure que je me remémorais le visage de terreur de chacune de mes proies. Un goût amer me venait à la bouche. Le sang de chaque victime se mélangeait à ma salive pour se transformer en acide dans mes veines. Mille voix, criant grâce, se mirent soudainement à hurler dans mon esprit. Je les entendais toutes, clairement… l'une après l'autre : hommes, femmes, et même des enfants. Je pouvais reconnaître chaque voix, et pour chacune d'entre elles, ressortait un visage connu devant mes yeux. Le visage de la peur. Ce visage dont se pare la mort, orné d'un sourire malfaisant, lorsqu'elle fauche une vie innocente sans prévenir.

Les mots me brûlaient les lèvres à présent. Je vomissais ma vie plus que je ne la racontais. Le cœur si lourd… la tête si douloureuse… mon être entier me faisait horreur.

Lorsque je finis enfin ma macabre biographie, je levais les yeux au plafond, incapable de regarder mon ange, pris une profonde inspiration et attendis le verdict. Tant de douleur me serrait la poitrine ! Je sentais mon cœur pleurer. Une larme de sang coula le long de ma joue, marquant sa trajectoire sur mon visage au fer rouge.

Que m'arrivait-il ?... Serait-ce possible… ? Serait-ce cela que l'on appelle le remord ?… Ce poids sur le cœur ? Cette douleur insupportable ?

Une main vint se placer dans la mienne. Sans que je ne le remarque, perdu dans ma découverte de ce sentiment nouveau, mon ange s'était levé pour venir s'agenouiller devant moi. La chaleur de sa peau me fit sursauter.

- Regarde-moi.

Je ne voulais pas… mais sa main posée sur mon visage m'obligea à ancrer mes yeux honteux dans les siens. Et je découvris des yeux remplis de compassion.

- Draco…

D'un doigt sur mes lèvres, il me réduisit au silence.

- Chut.

Il se pencha vers moi et de baisers, il but le liquide criminel qui s'écoulait de mes yeux, teintant ses lèvres du rouge de mes larmes. Il me sourit.

- Laisse-moi soulager ta peine.

Il y avait tellement d'amour dans ses yeux. Tellement d'étoiles. De ce geste, Draco m'acceptait tel que j'étais. Lui, ange, et moi démon. J'ai pris ses mains entre les miennes et les plaçais de chaque côté de mon visage. J'appuyais mon front contre le sien.

- Pourquoi ça fait si mal ?

J'appuyais plus fort, imaginant ainsi pouvoir empêcher la douleur de sortir.

- Parce que tu viens de retrouver ta conscience.

Nous avons passé la nuit à parler. Je lui racontai plus de cents années de vie, et lui me fit découvrir la sienne : pauvre, compositeur de génie, la musique faisait partie de sa vie depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Et lorsque je le voyais s'asseoir face à l'instrument, commencer à caresser les touches, et fermer les yeux… une note de magie se mêlait à l'ambiance nocturne. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de venir m'asseoir à ses côtés, fermer les yeux à mon tour… je voyais alors naître, émerveillé, un monde féerique. Le modeste salon se transformait alors en un paysage de conte de fées où nous allions nous asseoir sous un arbre, les mains entrelacées, nos visages offerts à la douceur d'un soleil magnifique… unique témoin complice de notre amour passionné. Et lorsque s'arrêtait la musique, lorsque j'ouvrais à nouveaux les yeux… la magie continuait rien qu'en regardant les étoiles dans les yeux de mon amant. Des étoiles brillantes comme la promesse d'un amour éternel…

Cette nuit là, il s'assit de nouveau au piano et commença à jouer. Et à nouveau cette musique déchirante s'éleva. Mon amour pleurait la tragédie de ma vie. Partageait ma peine en son cœur. Âme noble ! Cœur pure ! La musique chantait la douleur, interprétait, note après note, la souffrance. Et ce manque, ce vide que je ressentais en moi…

- Comment se nomme cette œuvre ?

Il me sourit tendrement.

- Requiem pour une âme…

…

En revivant cet instant, Âme Inconnue, il y a une question que je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser :

Quelle âme ? La mienne ou la sienne ?

J'y ai beaucoup pensé. J'ai retourné cette question dans ma tête jusqu'à en devenir fou. Mais maintenant que mon Maître me condamne à revivre ces instants, maintenant que je peux le voir à nouveau, je m'aperçois qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange. Quelque chose que, cette nuit-là, je n'avais pas remarqué… ou que je n'ai pas voulu voir. Une lueur. Une furtive lueur de tristesse qui s'est allumée dans ses yeux, cette nuit-là. Mais… non ! Il y avait autre chose ! Autre chose dans ces yeux là. Quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

Un instant encore mon Maître ! Je dois comprendre… J'ai besoin de comprendre ! J'ai passé des années à me torturer l'esprit avec ce doute dans le fond de ma mémoire. Alors maintenant… maintenant que je peux avoir une réponse… Accorde-moi juste un instant mon Seigneur.

Tu y consens, mon Maître, tu accèdes à ma requête d'une légère inclination de la tête, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Cela devrait m'alarmer. Cela devrait m'inquiéter, je le sais. Que tu consentes si vite et si facilement ne présage rien de bon… je le sais, tu n'es pas d'une nature indulgente. Et cela ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose : ce que je vais découvrir me détruira ! Mais quoi, Maître ? Que peux-tu achever en moi que tu n'as pas encore détruit ? Tu as pris mon âme. Mon cœur a rendu son dernier battement avec celui de mon ange. Ces souvenirs sont tout ce qu'il me reste de lui… ainsi qu'une une triste et douce mélodie qui vient sans cesse me souffler à l'oreille combien je l'aimais… Combien, même après tant d'années, je continue à l'aimer !

Je ferme les yeux, et j'attends. J'attends mon Seigneur que tu me fasses revivre ce moment une nouvelle fois.

Je le vois…

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et je peux y discerner : de l'amour, de la tristesse… et un pardon ?

Cette lueur que je ne comprenais pas était en fait le pardon de mon aimé ? …

D'un coup, les souvenirs s'enchaînent dans ma mémoire à vitesse renversante. Tellement vite que la tête me tourne, et je suis obligé de m'agripper contre le mur pour ne pas tomber… Doucement Maître ! Doucement !

Chercherais-tu à me montrer que je n'ai pas le moindre contrôle sur mes souvenirs ? Je vois défiler devant mes yeux des moments privilégiés passés avec mon ange sans pouvoir les profiter à nouveau. Je tends mes mains devant moi dans un réflexe enfantin, comme si j'avais le pouvoir de stopper mon esprit… et cela te fait rire. Je me sens comme un jouet entre tes mains.

Oui, mon Seigneur ! Pardonne-moi ! Pardonne mon orgueil !

Tu es et tu restes le maître du jeu. Mais je t'en supplie, laisses-moi vivre mes souvenirs à la vitesse normale. Je ne veux pas gâcher un seul des moments que j'ai pu passer avec lui. Je veux revivre ces instants de façon intense… même si cela signifie que je doive en souffrir intensément.

La course effrénée se termine brusquement, et à mesure que je reprends mes esprits, je vois une image se dessiner…

…

Nous étions couchés dans son lit, entrelacés, savourant un moment de pure tendresse. Lorsque soudain, mon ange se retourna dans le lit pour me faire face. Il me sourit amoureusement et sa main vint caresser ma joue. Il s'assit alors sur le lit, me tournant le dos, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Que se passe-t-il ? lui demandais-je en m'asseyant à mon tour.

Je le pris dans mes bras et posai la tête sur son épaule. Je l'entendis soupirer. Ses bras vinrent entourer les miens et il rejeta la tête en arrière pour l'appuyer contre la mienne.

- Un jour, tu me tueras !

...

La suite et fin la semaine prochaine. Merci pour vos avis !


	3. La fin du rêve

Disclaimer : tous les personnages sont empruntés à JK Rowlings.

_..._

_- Un jour tu me tueras... _

Je relevai la tête de surprise et le serrai davantage contre moi.

- Jamais !

Je le forçai à se retourner pour me regarder. Je caressai son visage et d'un doigt placé sous son menton, je lui relevai la tête pour le regarder. Son regard était mélancolique, son sourire à la fois tendre et triste.

- Si. Tu me tueras. Mais pas de ta propre volonté. Tu me tueras parce que ton maître ne t'en laissera pas le choix.

Cette nuit-là, je passais des heures à lui jurer que jamais je ne lui ferais le moindre mal. Que je l'aimais. Que je préférerais mourir que de le blesser. Je le berçais dans mes bras, lui répétant sans fin la même litanie… plus pour me convaincre moi, que pour le rassurer lui.

Je le serrais contre moi, de plus en plus fort, alors que mon anxiété allait croissant. Et je me suis surpris à prier de toutes mes forces. Une prière à ton attention, mon Maître ! Une supplication pour sa vie.

Comme tu as dû rire, à ce moment là, Maître ! Un éclat de rire pour ma naïveté, un autre pour la candeur de mon cœur effrayé.

…

Les larmes coulent librement sur mon visage sans que je ne fasse le moindre effort pour les arrêter. Tu ne m'as pas exaucé !

As-tu seulement écouté mon cœur hurler ?… Ou serait-ce justement parce que tu l'as entendu que tu as décidé de faire le contraire ?

Marionnette ! Jouet ! Ne serais-je donc rien d'autre à tes yeux mon Maître ?

Tu as pris soin de choisir le moment. Tu savais que c'étais précisément ce souvenir qui allait le plus me blesser. Ce souvenir que l'a douleur m'avait fait occulter… Je l'avais enfoui au plus profond de ma mémoire.

Je me laisse tomber au sol. Je n'ai plus la force de rester debout. La tête entre les mains… je pleure. Au diable l'orgueil ! En cet instant, il n'y a plus de démon… il n'y a qu'un homme. Un homme détruit ! Un homme blessé qui se souvient…

Il le savait… Mon ange le savait !

Il connaissait son destin ! Il l'a su dès la première seconde, dès que son regard est venu se planter dans le mien. Et il l'a accepté… Je m'en rends compte à présent.

Dans la saveur du premier baiser, il a mis lui-même en route le compte à rebours de sa propre mort. Par amour pour un démon ! Pour pouvoir vivre son conte de fées les yeux remplis d'étoiles, les yeux grands ouverts… avant de les fermer à jamais.

…

Ainsi passèrent les jours, les uns après les autres, remplis d'amour et de tendresse.

J'avais convaincu mon ange de venir vivre avec moi. Nous vivions de nuit, mon amant s'accordant au rythme de ma vie. Souvent, lorsque tombait le crépuscule, j'avais l'habitude de le prendre par la main pour l'emmener découvrir les rues désertes de la ville. Et il découvrait, ses yeux angéliques émerveillés, un univers totalement différent de ce qu'il connaissait. La beauté de la nuit se révélait alors à nous, splendide. On regarde le monde avec des yeux neufs lorsqu'on le découvre dans la pénombre. La vision qu'on peut avoir de la réalité change. Sous le regard indulgent de la lune, les créatures chimériques bannies par le soleil osent sortir et célébrer une nouvelle vie à chaque nuit. L'impensable devient réel. L'impossible se laisse rêver. Il n'y a pas de frontières dans cet univers fantastique, tout est possible, tout…. comme voir un ange et un démon s'aimer d'un amour sincère. Sous la splendeur complice de l'astre des soupirs, nous osions marcher, les mains tendrement enlacées, défiant le monde entier de notre amour coupable. Qu'importe ! Peu importaient les œillades réprobatrices des rares personnes qui nous croisions. Peu importait savoir si ces sentiments qui s'étaient appropriés nos cœurs étaient juste ou non. Qu'importe ! Seul comptait l'instant présent. Ce délectable instant où je le prenais dans mes bras pour lui murmurer tendrement et amoureusement : « carpe diem », avec un sourire rempli de promesses.

Oui, vraiment, la réalité nocturne a quelque chose de magique, et je continue de penser qu'on ne peut se découvrir que sincère sous la lumière de la lune.

J'avais la sensation d'avoir plus vécut ces derniers jours que tout au long de ma vie. Je me sentais le cœur rempli d'amour. Et cet amour était si fort qu'il parvenait à me guérir de cette faim meurtrière qui, quelques jours auparavant, me rendait totalement fou. Je pouvais passer des jours entiers sans me nourrir, me gavant uniquement de la saveur de ses lèvres, du nectar de sa peau. Mais lorsque la soif se faisant trop prenante, je sortais alors dans les rues à la tombée de la nuit, seul et le cœur lourd. Mon ange m'avait fait présent d'un cadeau précieux : ma conscience ce don a changé ma vie. A présent, je savais faire la différence entre le bien et le mal, entre la justice et l'injustice, entre les bons et les mauvais. Mais je savais aussi, que quels que soient mes actes de repentir, et aussi sincères pouvaient-ils être, démon j'étais, démon je suis et démon je resterais… éternellement. Car tel est mon destin, et telle est ma nature, profondément ancrée dans ma propre histoire par des siècles d'une vie… démoniaque. Mais par amour pour mon ange, j'étais décidé à m'amender.

Tuer était ma mission, ma raison de vivre… avant que le destin ne mette en travers de mon chemin, un ange aux yeux d'émeraudes. J'ai continué à tuer… je devais tuer ! Mais je le faisant en sachant que c'était mal, et que je ne pouvais rien y changer.

La seule chose que je pouvais faire, c'était tenter d'adoucir mes actes.

Finis les déguisements. Oubliés les jeux cruels. Je ne tuais plus par distraction ou par plaisir, non ! Je tuais par nécessité. Une pure, et vraie nécessité. Je tuais pour combler ce manque, cette carence, comme un malade prendrait un médicament. Mais surtout, je tuais les autres, pour éviter dans un moment de folie meurtrière et aveugle, de le tuer lui.

A daté de ce jour, je me suis mis en quête de mes futures victimes avec le plus grand soin. J'en ai fais une question d'honneur. Il faut avouer qu'être un démon ne possède pas que de mauvais côté, l'immortalité et la jeunesse éternelle mises à part, mes sens sont considérablement développés, et je peux ainsi « sentir » la mort sous toutes ses formes.

Tous mes sens mis en alerte, je guettais la moindre vibration de désespoir. En ultime recours, j'avais pris ma décision. Puisque je n'avais d'autres choix que de tuer, mieux valait alors tuer le cœur blessé qui appelait la mort à grands cris. Moi, un démon, j'étais reconverti en un ange de la mort… Ironique promotion !

Je libérais les âmes meurtries exauçais les cœurs fatigués de vivre.

Je me présentais alors devant eux sans aucun artifice : vrai et réel. Juste avec le cœur rempli de cet amour nouveau, compatissant à la douleur que je sentais émaner de leur être. La mal-être qui les entourait ressortait devant mes yeux comme une sorte de halo de lumière qui guidait mes pas. Sans une seule parole je m'approchais d'eux, leur posais une main sur l'épaule et leur baisais tendrement le front… avant de satisfaire leur désir le plus cher. Et dans ces regards là, il n'y avait pas de peur… Au fur et à mesure que la vie s'échappait de leur corps, c'était de la reconnaissance que j'y lisais. La gratitude de les avoir libérés d'une vie qui pesait trop lourd dans la balance. Plus de violence, plus de cruauté… rien que ce fantastique amour que mon ange avait fait naître en moi.

Tant d'amour dans le cœur d'un démon… ça ne pouvait pas durer. Dans le fond de ma conscience, je le savais… mais je refusais de l'admettre. Depuis cette nuit, où mon ange avait prononcé ces terribles paroles… je sentais dans le fond de mon cœur que chaque jour nous rapprochait inéluctablement vers la conclusion de ce magnifique et si tendre… amour contre nature. Cette nuit d'oracle, j'ai entendu sonner les cloches funestes du destin, le tocsin de notre romance.

La pièce se mettait en œuvre. Le grand final pouvait commencer.

Premier coup du brigadier sur la scène…

Toute cette joie n'était qu'un rêve, et je sentais que mon Maître n'allait pas me laisser continuer à rêver… mais je voulais tellement y croire. Je voulais continuer à rêver les yeux grands ouverts. Désespérément, je voulais croire à un rêve sans fin. Un mirage dans lequel nous aurions vécut ensemble pour l'éternité. Amoureux et heureux jusqu'à la fin de temps. Deux hommes qui s'aimaient… deux cœurs battant ensemble au rythme d'un concerto infini. Sans questions. Sans danger. Ou, pourquoi pas ?… sans avoir à se cacher… en pleine lumière !

Et si je m'étais réveillé à temps ?... Si je ne m'étais pas laissé bercer par d'aveugles illusions ?… Mon Amour serait-il encore en vie ?

Deuxième coup du brigadier sur la scène…

J'avais sans cesse cette impression de courir dans un labyrinthe. A chaque recoin, le Démon pouvait se dissimuler. Je devais fuir loin, très loin. Sa main serrant fortement la mienne, je sentais mon aimé courir à mes côtés. Juste une idée fixe en tête : le protéger, le mettre à l'abri… L'idée de le laisser ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit. Je n'ai jamais songé que c'était justement moi, ma présence qui le mettait en danger… et jamais il ne l'a dit, étrangement serein face à son destin.

Nous étions les acteurs d'une pièce que nous n'avions pas choisie !

Je le serrais contre moi, je l'embrassais, chaque fois plus fort, chaque fois plus tendrement. J'avais besoin de le sentir dans mes bras, chaque fois plus avide de le sentir en vie. Je l'enlaçais presque avec violence, chaque fois plus affamé de son corps. Fou ! Complètement fou de cet homme qui faisait battre mon cœur.

Draco… Mon Ange… mon Aimé… mon Amour !

Troisième coup du brigadier sur la scène… Le dernier !

Ce fut une nuit, une de ces nuits où, ombre de la mort, ange libérateur, je me glissais dans les ruelles obscures… Ce fut une nuit sans étoiles que je me retrouvai face à mon destin. L'appel était si fort ! Cette âme… je pouvais l'entendre pleurer, gémir, hurler son appel à l'abrègement de ses souffrances. A mesure que j'avançais, je ressentais un sentiment étrange me serrer la poitrine. Je connaissais cette âme ! Je l'avais déjà rencontré. Mais quand ? Qui était-ce ? Je ne savais pas. La seule chose que je savais, c'était que cette âme m'appelait, et moi, je courrais à sa rencontre. Arrivé au bout de la rue, je découvris une silhouette dissimulée par l'obscurité de la nuit. Lentement, je m'approchai, curieux. Je retins ma main prête à se poser sur son épaule comme j'avais coutume de le faire, et je l'examinai en détails. La créature devant moi ne semblait pas avoir de corps consistant. Elle paraissait faite de fumée, de brume. Ignorant ma présence à ses côtés, elle pleurait. Une plainte insupportable sortie soudain de sa gorge, un cri inhumain qui me brisa le cœur. Tant de douleur ! Il y avait tant de douleur dans cette âme. Jamais encore, je n'avais rencontré une telle déchirure dans le cœur d'un être humain. Je ne pouvais voir son visage mais je le devinais défiguré par le supplice. Son corps, caché par une sorte de grand manteau, était jeté au sol, plié en deux, vaincu par la souffrance.

Je restais muet, contemplant, désolé, cette créature fantastique dont la seule douleur m'avait appelé. Qui était-il et pourquoi ne pouvais-je le reconnaître ? Je commençai à reculer doucement. Quelque chose dans cette créature me gênait, me mettait mal-à-l'aise. Tout en moi me criait de faire demi-tour et de partir en courant, vite et loin. Je commençai à me retourner, prêt à fuir, lorsque j'entendis une voix, comme un murmure compatissant.

« Calme-toi. Ça va passer. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais prendre soin de toi. »

Je suis resté paralysé, n'osant pas me retourner.

Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui tentait de consoler la créature.

La voix continuait sa litanie de phrases apaisantes. Et plus elle parlait, plus fort étaient les sanglots. Les pleurs, à présent, couvraient la voix et tous les autres sons. Sa souffrance paraissait terrible et infinie.

Peu à peu, j'ai senti une douleur prendre possession de mon propre cœur. Mes mains se sont mises à trembler. Les battements de mon cœur s'affolaient. Je me sentais asphyxier, ma respiration coupée par la douleur. Je souffrais et pleurais de concert avec cette créature sans en connaître la raison. Ses larmes me brûlaient les yeux. Sa peine me détruisait le cœur.

La voix continuait à murmurer doucement sans s'arrêter.

Je me suis retourné. Je voulais comprendre. Je voulais savoir. Qui était cette créature ? Pourquoi tant de souffrance ? Qui était cette voix qui le consolait ?

Je me suis retourné… et je suis resté muet, épouvanté devant ce terrible spectacle qui s'offrait à ma vue. Il n'existe pas de mot pour décrire la sensation qui s'empara de moi à cet instant. L'atrocité de la scène fut telle que je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines.

Le Démon !

Le Démon était agenouillé devant la créature, ses mains lui caressant tendrement les cheveux et sa voix lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Ses griffes passaient dans ses cheveux et entaillaient son front, laissant sa marque en une profonde traînée de sang. Brusquement, ses yeux lâchèrent ce corps prostré à terre pour venir se planter dans les miens et je pus voir alors toutes les flammes de l'enfer danser dans ses pupilles. De peur, je reculai vivement et détournai le regard.

Lorsque je trouvai le courage de l'affronter à nouveau, le Démon n'avait pas bougé, continuant ses caresses à ce pauvre infortuné d'un air tranquille. Il me fixait calmement et je vis soudain se dessiner sur ses lèvres, le plus terrifiant des sourires qu'on puisse imaginer. D'un geste, il se saisit de la créature par la chevelure et l'obligea violemment à relever la tête.

Je sentis mon sang quitter mon corps. La terreur que je ressentis n'a jamais eu aucune comparaison.

La tête rejetée en arrière par les griffes du Démon, je découvris, horrifié… Mon propre visage !

Je pouvais distinguer clairement chaque trait de ma propre figure qui me faisait face. Les traînées rouges laissées par les larmes sur ses joues et les entailles sur son front dessinées par les griffes de mon Maître. Paralysé par l'horreur, j'avais l'impression que le temps avait arrêté sa course. Un silence pesant était tombé sur la nuit pour couvrir cette scène d'un voile inquiétant. La terre entière se taisait, retenant son souffle, compatissante à la douleur. Je fis un effort surhumain pour me calmer et tentai d'analyser la situation. Je pris une profonde inspiration, incapable de détourner le regard de ce tableau macabre. Mon esprit ne réfléchissait plus, mon cerveau semblait déconnecté. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes avant de finalement comprendre…

Tant d'années sans la voir… Les siècles passés m'avaient presque fait l'oublier… mais elle était là, devant moi : mon âme !

Cette même âme que le Démon avait gardé en gage cette nuit de ma première renaissance. Cette même âme était là, sous mes yeux, et souffrant.

Un sentiment de pure haine commença à monter en moi. Cette créature qui m'avait fait tant de peine… Ces lamentations qui me brisaient le cœur, ces larmes qui me brûlaient les yeux… étaient miennes ! Comment le Démon pouvait-il jouer ainsi avec ma propre âme ?

Je sentis mes poings se serrer avec rage, et mes ongles pénétrer ma chair avec force. Mais je n'en n'avais cure. Je n'avais pas même conscience du sang qui s'écoulait de mes paumes sous mes jointures blanchies. Toute mon attention était portée sur cette apparition pliée de douleur dans cette ruelle obscure. Le Démon continuait de lui maintenir la tête rejetée en arrière, son sourire sanguinaire déformant sa figure.

- Regarde ! Contemple cette vision de ton futur !

Je lui jetais un regard d'incompréhension. Mon futur ?

Il se mit à rire en voyant mon air perdu. Il se releva, abandonnant derrière lui mon âme en peine. Et comme il marchait dans ma direction, son visage allait en modifiant son apparence. Le véritable visage du Démon n'avait rien d'harmonieux. Chaque trait de sa figure reflétait la dureté de son âme, ses yeux ne laissaient entrevoir la moindre pitié, ses cheveux étaient teints dans la couleur la plus noire de l'univers, la couleur de son cœur. L'œil le plus exercé n'aurait pu trouver dans le Seigneur des sept Enfers, la moindre particule d'humanité. Démon jusqu'à la pointe des griffes !

Mais à mesure qu'il s'avançait dans ma direction, je pouvais voir le noir de sa chevelure se changer en un châtain clair… les traits de son visage s'adoucir… les flammes de ses yeux se changer en quelque chose de plus doux, comme de la tendresse. La transformation opérait petit à petit. Et c'est avec le cœur déchiré que je vis s'ériger devant moi : la parfaite reproduction de Draco !

Le sourire, le regard… tout était identique. Un véritable sosie allant jusqu'à reproduire les mêmes gestes. Ce même geste, ce geste si tendre que lui seul pouvait avoir lorsqu'il avançait sa main pour me caresser le visage, laissant ses doigts dériver dans mes cheveux. Un geste rempli d'amour.

Comme j'aimais ce geste-là. Je fermais alors les yeux et lui prenais la main pour accentuer son contact. Mais ce jour-là, j'ai eu un mouvement de recul, de dégoût. Par réflexe, j'ai rejeté la tête en arrière pour la tenir hors de sa portée. Ce n'était qu'un leurre ! Le Démon n'était qu'une simple imitation ! Je sentis la haine monter à nouveau dans mon cœur. Le Maître du Mal déguisé en ange… le grotesque de la situation m'aurait presque fait rire.

Le Démon pouvait s'acharner à imiter mon aimé à la perfection, il n'en serait jamais qu'une pale copie aux yeux de mon cœur. Il n'avait rien de ce charisme, de cette présence emprunte de tendresse qui caractérisait mon amour. Je le savais… je le savais. Mais même ainsi, l'illusion était telle que je ne pus empêcher un tendre sourire venir se nicher sur mes lèvres, pas plus que je ne refusai le contact lorsqu'il leva à nouveau sa main dans ma direction. Je ne bougeai pas. Je ne voulus pas bouger. Il me sourit.

- Dis-moi… raconte-moi quel effet cela fait-il de voir sa propre âme détruite par ce stupide sentiment qu'on appelle l'Amour ?

Même la voix était identique.

Soudain je vis mon âme se relever, comme guidée par sa propre volonté. Je la vis se relever, se mettre à courir et venir se jeter aux pieds de cette contrefaçon de Draco. Les yeux remplis de larmes, le regard idolâtre et un sourire… un sourire émerveillé, semblable à celui d'un enfant devant un cadeau de Noël. Heureux ! Tellement heureux ! Complètement aveugle et heureux. Je le vis enlacer les genoux du Démon et frotter tendrement son visage contre ses jambes… à la manière d'un petit chien bien éduqué. Un petit chien qui serait terrorisé à l'idée que son maître puisse l'abandonner. Et je vis le Démon baisser la main pour venir lui caresser la tête, me confortant dans mon impression de servilisme animal, sans me quitter des yeux. Il avait une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux, une lueur mauvaise qui contrastait étrangement avec ses traits à la douceur angélique.

- Admire ! Regarde à quoi je vais te réduire.

Sa voix était un murmure glissé au creux de mon oreille et je frémis. Je sentis ma tête qui commençait à tourner et mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine.

Draco !

Je sentis soudain la panique m'envahir… Draco était en danger ! Je pouvais le ressentir.

Des images commencèrent à venir s'imposer dans mon esprit. Des images dans lesquelles je voyais mon amant mourir. Je le voyais si clairement… Il était couché au sol. Son visage habituellement si calme était teinté de mauve. Sa bouche ouverte dans un effort désespéré pour respirer. Ses mains serraient avec force le tissu d'un habit. Ses yeux perdaient petit à petit la lueur de la vie…

- Draco !

Mon propre cri me fit sortir de ma torpeur.

Face à moi, le Démon aux traits angéliques riait. Il riait aux éclats.

Il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour me retenir lorsque je commençai à me retourner pour partir à la rescousse de l'Amour de ma vie. J'allais partir en courant lorsque soudain, je sentis quelque chose me retenir. Je tournai la tête, persuadé de voir les griffes du Démon sur moi… Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant mon âme qui, repoussant le Démon d'un geste brusque, me retenait par le tissu de mon pantalon.

- N'y vas pas !

Sa voix m'implorait. Ses yeux me suppliaient.

Ma propre âme ! Mon âme esclave qui, le temps d'une seconde, avait trouvé la force de se rebeller contre son Maître pour m'arrêter… pour m'aider… pour me sauver !

Mais je n'ai rien vu de tout ceci, cette nuit-là. Je n'ai pas compris. Je n'ai pas voulu comprendre…

Il me tardait seulement de courir retrouver mon ange. De m'assurer qu'il était sauf dans la maison où je l'avais laissé quelques instants auparavant. Mon unique priorité à cet instant, était de le voir, assis à son piano comme il avait coutume de le faire lors de mes sorties en solitaire, et jouant de merveilleuse symphonie… en vie ! Ma seule urgence était de faire mentir ces images macabres qui m'avaient traversées l'esprit. Le sauver ! Le mettre à l'abri ! J'étais incapable de penser à autre chose, incapable de réfléchir. Parce que ces images étaient réelles… j'en étais sûre. C'était une vision du futur que le Démon m'avait envoyé en guise d'avertissement.

Brusquement, je me libérais de son emprise et sans un regard en arrière, je me mis à courir, les éclats de rire du Démon m'accompagnant tout au long de ma course.

Je courrai et dans mon esprit s'emmêlaient des milliers de visions : Draco agonisant et le Démon riant, Draco jouant du piano les yeux fermés et le Démon caressant la tête de la créature, Draco m'attendant à la maison et mon âme essayant de m'arrêter… Tellement de visions…

Mon rêve, mon doux rêve était en train de prendre fin. J'avais toujours su qu'il y aurait une fin. Et Draco aussi le savait. Mais pas de cette manière. Pas comme ça. Peu importait avoir trahit mon Maître. Peu importait avoir manqué à mon devoir de démon. Mon ange m'avait rendu ma conscience. Il m'avait enseigné l'art d'aimer. Il m'avait absout de mes crimes passés. Et il m'avait libéré de cette cruauté qui avait fait ma légende…. Tant de blasphèmes que mon Maître ne pouvait laisser impunis.

Non !

Nous ne pouvions pas être arrivés à la fin du rêve. Je ne pouvais pas le permettre ! J'allais lui sauver la vie, même si cela sous-entendait que je devrais combattre mon Maître.

Je continuais à entendre le rire du Démon derrière moi et dans ma folie je pouvais voir son visage, certaines fois vrai, certaines fois déguisé, qui me poursuivait. Et je courais, je fuyais dans la nuit, de plus en plus vite. Je devais arriver à la maison à toute vitesse. Je ne pouvais sortir de ma mémoire ces images d'horreur.

Draco était en train d'agoniser… Vite !

Draco avait besoin de moi… Accélère !

Draco m'appelait… Cours !

Je courais avec l'adrénaline qu'on peut trouver en soi dans ces moments d'urgence. L'esprit assailli d'images sinistres. Je me laissais guider par mon instinct, incapable de la moindre pensée cohérente, tel un loup blessé qui jette ses dernières forces dans la course pour arriver coûte que coûte au terrier avant le chasseur et protéger ses petits. Car le Démon allait tenter d'arriver avant moi, j'en étais certain.

Je pouvais l'imaginer, poussant la porte de la maison, accoutré de mon image. Je le voyais, souriant intérieurement à la vue de mon amant se jetant dans ses bras. Il lui murmurerait des paroles tendres, l'embrasserait… et lui planterait ses crocs dans la gorge.

Je devenais fou rien qu'à imaginer cette scène et accélérais la vitesse.

Bonne intuition !

A peine arrivais-je en vue de la maison que je distinguai la silhouette du Démon, toujours paré de son déguisement, devant la porte, une main sur la poignée.

Et lorsque je le vis, une rage aveugle s'empara de moi. Un sentiment de pure haine se distilla dans mes veines, et dans un geste désespéré, je me jetai sur lui. Mon corps tendu vers l'avant, le Démon tomba à la renverse, trop surpris pour se défendre. Je profitai de son étourdissement pour placer mes mains autour son coup et serrai de toutes mes forces. Je ne lui donnai pas le temps de se libérer. Je serrai avec force, avec haine, avec rage. Je sentis ses mains agripper le tissu de ma chemise et je serrai davantage.

- Tu ne feras pas de mal à mon Ange. Je ne te laisserais pas tuer l'homme que j'aime !

Je lui hurlais ces phrases, perdu dans ma folie.

Au fur et à mesure que la vie quittait son corps, son visage se teintait de mauve, sa bouche s'ouvrait en un pathétique effort pour respirer. Il ne tenta même pas de me frapper. Résigné, son visage étrangement calme face à son inévitable destin : celui d'être assassiné par sa propre création. Ses yeux se firent opaques alors qu'il perdait son immortalité. Tous ces détails auxquels je ne prêtais pas attention, absorbé par ma folie meurtrière et vengeresse. Et ce ne fut que lorsque je ne le sentis plus bouger, que je relâchai la pression de mon étreinte.

Le souffle court, penché sur mon ennemi, j'observai avec satisfaction son visage mort.

Je poussai alors un profond soupir.

Libre !

Enfin j'étais libre. Libre de vivre sans crainte pour mon amant. Libre d'aimer mon ange.

Justice était faite !

Je ne pouvais le quitter des yeux, mon cœur battait avec violence dans ma poitrine alors que je retrouvais mes esprits perdus dans cette rage aveugle qui s'était emparée de moi.

J'étais toujours penché sur lui, contemplant ses traits inertes, lorsque j'entendis un rire retentir derrière moi.

Je tournais lentement la tête. Au détour d'une obscure ruelle, je vis avancer dans ma direction… le Démon !

Il applaudissait des deux mains, visiblement amusé. Je le regardais sans comprendre.

Le Démon se présentait devant moi sans aucun artifice, avec son véritable corps. Je promenai mon regard de ce corps sans vie à cette nouvelle apparition… une fois, deux fois, trois fois… jusqu'à ce que toute l'horreur de ce plan diabolique ne me saute en pleine figure.

Si le Démon se trouvait devant moi, debout dans cette ruelle, cela signifiait que….

- Non !

Je suis resté tétanisé de terreur, le regard fixé sur mes mains.

Comment était-ce possible ? Cela ne pouvait pas être réel ! Soudain je compris :

Je venais d'assassiner mon ange de mes propres mains !

Le Démon avait anticipé ma réaction. Il savait que j'allais me précipiter à la maison pour sauver mon amant. Il savait que je m'attendais à le voir surgir de la rue avec ce même déguisement. Il savait que je m'attendais à voir Draco assis à son piano, à l'abri dans la maison, et non à m'attendre devant la porte, dans la rue, la main sur la poignée. La seule chose qu'il avait eu à faire… c'était de laisser mon impulsion prendre le pas sur ma raison.

Ma rage était aveugle… tellement aveugle… que je n'ai pas su faire la différence.

Lorsque mon Maître m'avait dit « tu tueras qui tu désires », cela signifiait « qui tu aimes » et je n'ai pas su comprendre le double sens de ces paroles. Je n'ai pas su les comprendre à temps. Cette phrase était une prophétie que je n'ai pas su écouter.

Mon Maître avait tout planifié depuis le premier jour…

Je me couchai sur son corps et serrai mon ange dans mes bras. Je l'étreignis fort… si fort. Je lui baisai le front, les yeux, les lèvres. Je pleurais, incapable de me contrôler. Je me suis mis à trembler violemment, enfouissant mon visage dans sa chevelure. Je le serrai plus fort, comme si mon étreinte avait le pouvoir de retenir la vie dans son corps. Comme si j'avais pu lui insuffler un peu de mon immortalité à travers ses lèvres froides. Comme si lui frotter les bras de mes mains aurait pu réchauffer son sang glacé… J'ai tout essayé ! Tout, pour lui rendre vie.

Ça parait innocent. Ça parait naïf. Ça parait fou… mais la douleur possède cette particularité de nous faire tenter n'importe quoi pourvu qu'on puisse sauver la vie de l'être aimé. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pour ne pas garder le doute qu'on n'a pas tout essayé. Pour ne pas laisser passer une opportunité, aussi infime soit-elle, de sentir son cœur battre à nouveau.

La douleur est folie. Et la folie ne s'explique pas. On ne raisonne pas quand on a mal. On agit d'instinct… et certaines fois l'instinct nous pousse cruellement à imaginer qu'on peut avoir en soi… le pouvoir de sauver. Mais c'est en vain…

Ô Draco, les années passent et je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer à me demander pourquoi. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu sortes de la maison juste à ce moment-là ? Pourquoi ne pas être resté à l'abri à l'intérieur ?

Que s'est-il passé avant que je n'arrive pour que mon ange sorte à la rue ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même plus si je veux encore le savoir.

Le résultat était là, juste là devant mes yeux. Un corps sans vie. Le corps de l'homme que, par-dessus tout, j'aimais désespérément.

Il n'a même pas essayé de se défendre. Il a accepté son inéluctable destin avec calme et sérénité. Digne jusqu'au bout !

J'ai passé des heures à le bercer tendrement, pleurant sur son corps inerte, incapable de le lâcher.

Je l'embrassais, pleurant et implorant un pardon que je n'aurais jamais. Je l'aimais tant, et pourtant, mes derniers mots d'amour, je les lui avais jeté à la figure avec rage pendant que mes mains lui ôtaient la vie…

…

Cette nuit-là, je sentis le désespoir d'une âme détruite par le chagrin. Mais je ne répondis pas à son appel. Je savais que je ne pouvais rien pour soulager sa peine. Cette nuit-là, pendant que mon cœur se transformait doucement en pierre, pendant que ses derniers battements s'estompaient peu à peu pour ne jamais battre à nouveau, j'ai entendu mon âme hurler à la mort jusqu'au premier rayon de soleil.

J'ai erré des années durant comme une âme en peine, résigné à mon funeste destin.

Les années passaient, mais la douleur restait présente, chaque jour plus forte. Résigné à être ce que, dans le fond, j'ai toujours été : le jouet de mon Maître.

J'ai tenté de me sauver, j'ai tenté de fuir ses griffes… en vain.

Les balles tirées par mon pistolet à travers ma poitrine ou ma tempe restaient sans effet. Le sang qui coulait de mes poignets ne réussissait même pas à m'affaiblir un peu. J'ai essayé de me laisser mourir de faim, mais la folie meurtrière me rattrapait toujours. Peu importe ce que je tentais, mon Maître réussissais toujours à me sauver. Et toujours avec ce même sourire maléfique sur les lèvres, toujours avec cette même phrase.

- Je t'avais dis que je prendrais soin de toi. N'ai pas peur, je ne te laisserais pas mourir.

Cette même phrase jetée à la figure avec une cruelle compassion.

Je suis condamné à vivre. Vivre pour toujours… Pour l'Eternité…

A présent que je me suis souvenu, à présent que j'ai revécu tout cela, je me sens vide… si vide ! assis dans cette rue, les yeux rivés vers le ciel.

Je dévie le regard vers la fenêtre, l'homme est toujours là, appuyé sur le rebord, le regard mélancolique.

M'aurais-tu entendu, Âme Inconnue ? As-tu vécu cette histoire avec moi ?

Mon histoire est légende et pour qu'elle perdure, il faut que tu y croies.

… Qu'importe mon nom, mes origines ou mon âge… Les traits de mon visage sont sans importance, pas plus que la couleur de ma peau, de mes cheveux ou de mes yeux. Une seule chose importe…

Souviens-toi que c'est une histoire d'amour entre un ange et un démon.

Rappelle-toi cet amour profond qui a unis deux hommes que tout séparait.

Rappelle-toi qu'il était une fois… Draco !… Juste une fois…

Mon cœur a cessé de battre en cette nuit funeste il est mort en même temps que mon amant. Lui aussi, je l'ai assassiné de mes mains. Et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Si je ne peux plus l'aimer lui, alors un cœur m'est désormais inutile.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et je peux voir que la nuit va bientôt prendre fin. Le temps de mon règne s'achève, le soleil va bientôt se lever.

Un sourire mélancolique vient étirer mes lèvres. Le soleil est la seule chose que je n'ai pas tentée. Le soleil est la seule force plus puissante que la cruauté de mon Maître. Mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de m'exposer à la libération de ses flammes. Je sais que ce serait une agonie terrible et très lente.

Et ensuite, que se passerait-il ?

Les enfers ne peuvent me blesser davantage. Et je n'en resterais pas libre pour autant. Mon Maître est le Seigneur des Enfers, même ainsi je ne pourrais lui échapper. Tel est mon destin. Et ni la vie, ni la mort n'ont le pouvoir de le modifier.

On mûrit beaucoup avec des siècles de vie, et l'esclave apprend à ses dépends à ne pas contrarier son Maître.

Esclave je suis, esclave je resterais.

Parce qu'un jour, un jour que j'étais encore libre, le Démon m'a jeté ma propre noirceur au visage, parce qu'il m'a sourit et m'a dit « Nous allons jouer ! ». Et parce que si moi, j'ai joué durant quelques minutes…mon Maître lui continue à jouer depuis des siècles…et que je dois continuer le jeu. De gré ou de force…

Il me reste cependant encore une chose à faire…

Je me lève lentement…

… Je suis tellement désolé !…

Mais tu sais que je n'ai pas le choix. Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire autrement. Tu sais que je ne suis pas libre.

Tu as entendu mon histoire et tu l'as comprise. Tu sais que dans quelques instants, toi, tu seras libre… et que moi, je resterais prisonnier.

Je vais pénétrer dans ta chambre et enfin, nous serons face à face. Tu me regarderas avancer vers toi sans faire le moindre mouvement pour fuir. Je continuerais à avancer… j'avancerais si près que je pourrais poser ma main sur ton épaule. Doucement, je te baiserais le front et tu fermeras les yeux.

Je vais te tuer…et tu le sais !

Mais avant, pour toi, pour te remercier, je veux faire quelque chose que je n'ai fait qu'une seule fois auparavant. Pourquoi ? Parce que tes yeux m'ont permis de me souvenir qu'un jour, il y a bien longtemps, j'ai cessé d'être un démon pour redevenir un homme, un homme amoureux… et que je le suis resté, même privé de cœur. Et pour tout cela, je veux faire une seconde exception.

J'ouvre la porte. Je te vois debout devant ta fenêtre... Tu m'attendais.

Un tendre sourire naît sur mes lèvres lorsque nos regards se croisent…

- Quel est ton nom ?

- FIN -


End file.
